En Busca De la Verdad - Introducción
by Ili Baeza
Summary: El comienzo de todo para Vincent Keller, el porqué se en listó, su ingreso al Proyecto Operación Miurfield, cómo conoce a Vanessa Chandler, así como la relación de amistad que surge entre ellos, el escape de Afganistán, y la búsqueda de la fórmula para curarlo, la trágica noche en que Catherine pierde a su madre pero conoce al amor de su vida.
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

**(El Inicio de Todo)**

Septiembre 11, 2001. Amanece un nuevo día de otoño en NYC, la mejor época del Año para algunos ya que por lo general los días son más frescos y secos, así como que en este período en particular, las hojas de los árboles se tiñen de varios colores producto del cambio de estación.

En el Hospital St. Benjamín todo es movimiento como siempre, en especial el área de Urgencias. Por sus pasillos camina un joven médico, ataviado con el clásico uniforme en color azul y una bata blanca, de la bolsa superior izquierda de ésta, viene prendido un carnet de identificación, "Dr. Vincent Ryan Keller – Médico de Urgencias".

El Dr. Keller a sus 24 años de edad, es uno de los residentes más jóvenes del Hospital, y también es considerado uno de los médicos más talentosos y asertivos al momento de realizar un diagnóstico a los pacientes que ingresan a Urgencias. Muchos admiran lo comprometido que está con su profesión, él es el tipo de médico que aún después de terminar una larga jornada de trabajo, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Vincent sonríe mientras saca de una de las bolsas de su bata médica, un reloj de pulsera que marca las 8:40 am, se lo coloca en la muñeca izquierda mientras se dirige a los vestidores del personal para recoger sus cosas, está algo ansioso por salir, quedó de pasar por Alex Salter, su prometida, al Hospital General que es donde ella trabaja como enfermera. Tiene relativamente poco tiempo que se comprometieron y ambos procuran pasar juntos el mayor tiempo libre posible mientras van planeando su Boda.

Al llegar a los vestidores abre un casillero para tomar sus cosas, enciende el celular y recibe un par de mensajes de texto, uno era de Alex quien le decía que estaba retrasada por una junta de última hora entre el personal de enfermería, situación que a él le convenía ya que debió de estar por ella a las 8:00 am y ya eran las 8:45 am, el otro era de JT Forbes, amigo de la infancia de ambos y compañero de cuarto en su época Universitaria en la Escuela de Medicina, éste le confirmaba la hora en que se verían los tres para cenar.

Cuando Vincent cierra el casillero nota que varios de sus compañeros, entre médicos y personal de enfermería, corren algo alterados, tal vez fueron solo segundos, pero empezó a sentir un ambiente de alerta, algo grave ha sucedido, un mal presentimiento le eriza la piel de la nuca, así que empieza a acercarse lentamente al comedor en donde varios empleados del Hospital miran con atención el televisor mientras murmuran:

_- Se dice que fue una avioneta particular._

_- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?, ¡es espacio aéreo prohibido!_

_- Tal vez el piloto sufrió algún tipo de ataque o algo._

Vincent mira fijamente el televisor mientras escucha las noticias entre el murmullo de todos, la situación era bastante delicada, de la Torre Norte del WTC sale humo negro abundante desde el piso 80 aproximadamente según lo que dice el comentarista del Noticiero, pero aún no saben qué era lo que realmente había sucedido, sin embargo se puede ver por las tomas televisivas, un enorme agujero que abarca d pisos. Involuntariamente pensó en sus hermanos William y Daniel, quienes pertenecen al FDNY (Departamento de Bomberos de NY).

Él es el menor de una familia de Bomberos, pero después de un incidente sucedido con su hermano mayor William, éste decide que lo mejor para Vincent era retomar sus estudios en Medicina, ya que el menor de los Keller no había heredado la "habilidad" para ser Bombero que tienen los demás integrantes de la familia, sin embargo le gusta mucho ayudar a las personas, es bueno cuidando a los demás cuando enferman o se accidentan, así que estudiar Medicina era lo más apropiado para el más joven de los Keller.

En el comedor del Hospital, todos estaban absortos y sorprendidos mirando el Noticiero, cuando una de las Enfermeras horrorizada murmura:

_- ¡Oh mi Dios!_

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, ven por el televisor como un avión comercial se impacta en la Torre Sur del WTC. Apenas han pasado 16 minutos de lo sucedido en la Torre Norte y ahora sucedía esto a la Torre Sur, transcurrieron un par de segundos en los que intentan asimilar lo acontecido, éstos no son accidentes comunes, se encuentran ante una amenaza más fuerte. Los murmullos estallan, algunas personas lloran, mientras otras se miran sorprendidas, entonces el Director del Hospital solicita la atención de todos y calma:

_- Señores, nuestro deber es estar preparados para recibir al mayor número de personas heridas que lleguen a este Hospital, por lo que ahora es primordial que se enfoquen en el área de Urgencias – los murmullos crecen, pero su mirada se encuentra con la de Vincent – Dr. Keller, contamos con usted, ¿verdad?_

_- Por supuesto Dr. Jhonson, cuente conmigo – le responde Vincent serio y aparentando estar tranquilo._

Cuando todos empiezan a retirarse, Vincent da media vuelta para regresar al casillero y deja de nuevo sus cosas en éste, lo cierra y se encamina de inmediato al área de Urgencias. Ahora en su rostro ya no hay una sonrisa, solo una mirada de total preocupación, por su mente pasan los rostros de sus hermanos.

En otra parte de NYC, los esposos Chandler salen de su casa con urgencia. Thomas Chandler es un abogado reconocido entre sus colegas por sus grandes logros en casos humanitarios, su esposa Vanessa, es médico Bioquímico con especialidad en enfermedades infecciosas, pero ha trabajado toda su vida para un Laboratorio llamado Miurfield, quienes desde hace un par de años, obtuvo contratos para el Gobierno de Estados Unidos, específicamente para el FBI, ahora con lo acontecido en el WTC, le acaban de hablar urgentemente para que se presente a sus oficinas.

Ella mira al frente mientras su esposo conduce, es una mujer de más de 40 años, morena clara, cabello negro ondulado, brillante y sedoso, el cual lleva sobre los hombros, de complexión diminuta y aparentemente frágil, tiene facciones Vietnamitas derivadas de su ascendencia familiar ya que sus abuelos son inmigrantes de ese País, Vanessa es una mujer amable, atenta, servicial cuando se dirige a sus pacientes o compañeros de trabajo, siempre está sonriente, pero ahora sus hermosos ojos oscuros se notan preocupados. Ante su silencio, Thomas la mira preocupado también, le toma la mano apretándosela en señal de aliento. Ella al sentir su contacto lo mira, sonríe con tristeza mientras le dice en tono de súplica.

_- Por favor, cuídalas mucho, espero que el Proyecto dé los resultados que todos esperan para que estemos juntos de nuevo muy pronto._

_- Tranquila cielo, tal vez no vayan a poner en práctica el Proyecto – le dice Thomas con su particular forma de hablar, suave y pausada, pero Vanessa no confía en su optimismo._

_- No lo creo Tom, el Dr. Zhao ha estado esperando una oportunidad para probarlo y con lo sucedido no creo que la pierda – la voz de Vanessa suena bastante contrariada._

Thomas suspira resignado mientras la mira, él sabe lo inquieta que esta con este tema, sobre todo por sus hijas, si ha soportado permanecer en ese laboratorio ha sido solo por ellas. El tráfico se encuentra bastante complicado, sobre todo con lo que está sucediendo ahora, quienes tienen prioridad son los primero auxilios y bomberos, pero Vanessa está demasiado inquieta para que Thomas la dejara irse sola, por eso se ofreció a llevarla, así que aprovechando que se han quedado varados en el tráfico, le besa la mano mientras le dice:

_- Ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte Vane, estaré pendiente de las chicas mientras estás fuera, solo avísame a qué hora partes y mantente en contacto conmigo por favor._

Ella le afirma con la cabeza, su mirada se ha suavizado, sin pensarlo se acerca a su esposo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, él sonríe ante el impulso que ella tuvo, y le acaricia el rostro con cariño.

_- Debí de haberme retirado cuando me lo recomendaste, soy una estúpida, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿dejar a esos pequeños en sus manos?, al mirar sus rostros en lo único que pensaba era en Catherine, no podía dejarlos… no podía, no debía._

Vanessa habla precipitadamente como siempre lo hace cuando está nerviosa, pero su voz se quiebra al mencionar a su hija mayor que en ese entonces contaba con un par de años de edad, por su rostro rueda una lágrima, su mente se remonta al pasado.

Contaba ella con apenas 20 años cuando entró a trabajar a los Laboratorios Miurfield, fue invitada por uno de sus mentores por ser una de las alumnas más sobresalientes. Al principio para ella toda la investigación era fascinante, se llamaba Proyecto Quimera, y el fin era encontrar la cura para varias enfermedades terminales, así como también ayudar a la regeneración del tejido de la piel ante situaciones graves como las generadas por cortadas o quemadas muy profundas, en pocas palabras se buscaba una cura extraordinaria para aliviar muchos males en el ser humano.

A Vanessa le interesó tanto el Proyecto que empezó a profundizar más en sus estudios, en su investigación, teniendo como resultado que fuera la única Bioquímica que encontrara la forma de detectar "el Gen predispuesto", ya que la fórmula del Proyecto Quimera no podía ser aplicado a cualquiera, además, como el nombre lo dice, "Quimera", la investigación giraba mayormente entorno a la mezcla de ADN's animales y si no cuidaban ese aspecto podrían enfrentarse a situaciones mutantes graves.

Al parecer el padre del Dr. Li Zhao, quien fue el fundador de los Laboratorios Miurfield, había encontrado un ADN de especies cruzadas, la cual contenía tanto ADN animal como humano, pero se desconocía el origen de esa información, aun así basándose en ella, empezaron a replicar la fórmula original realizando las pruebas en seres humanos, en niños huérfanos, y era Vanessa quien los escogía porque era la única que sabía cómo ubicar a quién tenía "el Gen predispuesto".

Pero lo que le desagradó a Vanessa, fue que el Proyecto empezó a cambiar su filosofía, ya que la finalidad de éste pasó de ser algo para la salud humana, a convertirse en un Proyecto Militar para hacer "Humanos Superdotados" con habilidades, para ser entrenados como Soldados. Fue tanto su repudio que intentó salirse del Proyecto, pero quien la convence de no hacerlo es un Agente Federal llamado Robert Reynolds, él se había convertido en una especie de intermediario entre el Gobierno de USA y el Laboratorio, solo que de forma No Oficial, ya que el FBI, Oficialmente, hasta hace un par de años decidió aprobar el Proyecto de Miurfield.

Los argumentos que Robert utilizó para evitar que ella dejara el Proyecto fueron que, si se quedaba en Miurfield salvaría más vidas, como era una investigadora muy dedicada, responsable e inteligente, podría intentar convencerlos de que retomen el Proyecto original, pero también Reynolds supo utilizar muy bien el hecho de que ella se había enamorado profundamente de él, así que en apariencia fue sencillo convencerla, con lo que no contó, fue con el hecho de que Vanessa descubre que la estaba utilizando, así que ella acepta quedarse pero para encontrar el antídoto que revierta el efecto de la fórmula del Proyecto Quimera, el cual solo había tenido efecto al ser aplicado a un pequeño huérfano de la India, llamado Gabriel, con los otros niños no funcionó la fórmula, tal vez porque cuando la aplicaron aún se encontraba en una etapa inicial que tenía algunos errores, pero con Gabriel fue distinto, con él la fórmula si tuvo efecto.

Thomas seca con la mano la lágrima que ha rodado por la mejilla de Vanessa, ese acto la regresa al presente, sonríe nuevamente con tristeza, los autos empiezan a moverse así que retoman el avance. Para él la reacción de ella no pasó inadvertida y le pregunta en qué pensaba, a lo que ella le responde la verdad, como siempre lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron. Thomas sabe de su historia con Robert Reynolds, de la ambición de él por el poder que fue lo que los separó, así como de las consecuencias de esa historia de desamor, porque realmente Robert nunca la amó, solo la utilizó para conseguir información del Proyecto Quimera, pero la vida al final la premió al mandarle un ángel guardián como Thomas Chandler, que aunque al principio sus sentimientos hacía él eran solo de agradecimiento, con el paso del tiempo logró enamorarse de nuevo, por lo que ahora amaba profundamente a su esposo.

Una hora después de haber dejado a su esposa en las oficinas del Laboratorio Miurfield, Thomas Chandler mira horrorizado desde el edificio de su oficina como ambas Torres Gemelas caen ante el peso y el calor sofocante del incendio que reblandeció las columnas principales. Al igual que él mira lo sucedido, en otras partes de la ciudad muchos neoyorquinos ven aterrados la misma escena, Vanessa acompañada de otros colegas, observa desde una sala de juntas las noticias por televisión, las chicas Chandler eran evacuadas del colegio en donde ambas estudiaban aunque en distintos grados, la mayor de ellas, Catherine, busca y encuentra a su hermana menor, Heather, quien está muy asustada, la tranquiliza y ambas toman el mismo bus que las llevará a casa. Catherine intenta comunicarse con sus padres sin conseguirlo, las líneas de comunicación están totalmente saturadas.

Mientras, Vincent Keller, desde la sala de Urgencias mira la televisión sorprendido por lo que sucede, uno de los enfermeros al verlo acercarse le pregunta si sabe algo de sus hermanos, a lo que él distraído responde, que aún intentan sacarlos a todos, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. El día transcurre, llega la noche, y la vida de todos ellos empieza a entrelazarse a partir de esta tragedia.

Los días van pasando, el miedo, la incertidumbre, todos los neoyorquinos se encuentran nerviosos, confundidos, temerosos de que algo más grave suceda. La lista de los desaparecidos aumenta así como el número de las víctimas mortales, muchos son Bomberos y personal de primeros auxilios que se encontraban dentro de las Torres Gemelas cuando éstas empezaron a colapsarse, la comunicación telefónica continúa algo lenta y difícil.

Como se lo esperaba Vanessa, fue incluida en el Proyecto de Miurfield, así que tiene escasamente unos meses para dejar todo en orden, sus papeles oficiales, vacunas y demás requisitos porque viajará a Afganistán, participará con un grupo de médicos que se encargarán cada uno de un Pelotón de Soldados. También va a ser la encargada de la pre-selección, así que ahora está recibiendo los expedientes de Soldados recién reclutados, junto con sus muestras sanguíneas para verificar y seleccionar quiénes eran aptos para el Proyecto.

Con todo lo acontecido ahora el Proyecto tiene sentido, el País prácticamente se encuentra en guerra y tienen que protegerse, ella tiene que proteger su tesoro más preciado que era su familia, sus hijas, pero no podía decirles qué era lo que iba a hacer ni a donde se iba, esto era secreto, así que también estaba preparando una cuartada para su partida, el único que sabía la verdad de todo era Thomas.

Y mientras Vincent Keller se encuentra en el Cementerio en un acto oficial para los Bomberos caídos, sus hermanos William y Daniel no fueron encontrados, han pasado ya más de seis semanas, nadie sobrevive tanto tiempo así que los declararon como desaparecidos. Vincent supo que sus hermanos estaban muertos a la semana de lo ocurrido, él los conocía bien y sabía que si ellos estaban vivos habrían encontrado la forma de salir, también tenía la certeza de que ambos habrían dado la vida por cualquier persona en peligro, así que esta última opción era la más acertada.

Se encontraba parado frente a los féretros de sus hermanos, su mirada pasó de su madre quien lloraba desconsolada la muerte de dos miembros más de su familia, sus amados hijos mayores, a la cuñada viuda de William, junto con el pequeño Aarón quien apenas tenía 8 años de edad. Su prometida Alex, estaba a su lado colgada de su brazo lo miraba a cada rato preocupada por la expresión de su rostro y su silencio, al igual que JT quien lo miraba desde otro lado de la carpa, solo que JT sabía qué tramaba Vincent y aunque intentó convencerlo de lo contrario, su decisión es fuerte y definitiva, pero JT también ha tomado sus prevenciones.

Dos semanas antes, JT había ido al Hospital St. Benjamín a ver a su amigo a petición de Alex, ella le contó que Vincent estaba actuando de forma verdaderamente extraña y se negaba a contarle a ella lo que sucedía, había creado entre ambos un abismo silencioso que ella no lograba saltar, así que acudió a JT quien era su mejor amigo. Cuando JT lo vio en el comedor se sorprendió, parecía haber envejecido 10 años. Vincent siempre fue un tipo muy jovial y atractivo, con 1.85 de alto, delgado, atlético, con un rostro alargado, ojos avellanados, nariz recta, labios gruesos y definidos, y un par de hoyuelos que se forman cuando sonríe, pero ahora lo que JT miraba era a un tipo totalmente apagado, las ojeras se marcaban en su rostro, su mirada había perdido ese brillo jovial y coqueto que siempre tenía, en su lugar solo había un vacío.

_- ¡Hey hermano! ¿Qué paso? Si no te tomas un descanso terminarás como tus pacientes, internado – le dice JT con su clásico humor sarcástico._

Vincent sonríe con desgano mientras toma asiento frente a su amigo, él y JT han sido amigos de toda la vida, y aunque el comentario iba cargado de sarcasmo, él sabe que está preocupado por él. Mira tristemente a JT, mientras recuerda los buenos tiempos, JT casi no ha cambiado, continúa siendo el mismo tipo alto, regordete, de lentes con cara de nerd, aunque realmente es un Nerd!. Lo más curioso de todo es que JT odia ver heridas, o muertos, pero sin embargo es un magnífico Bioquímico, toma muestras de sangre y demás, es amante de la investigación, pero no soportaría estar en una sala de urgencias, y lo más importante es que él siempre ha estado ahí para Vincent, es un amigo muy leal e incondicional.

JT lo mira fijamente mientras Vincent suelta un suspiro, se apoya sobre la mesa con ambos brazos al frente, entrelaza sus manos y mientras mira de frente a su mejor amigo le dice que ha decidido unirse a la Milicia, o mejor dicho, ya se unió a la Milicia, JT lo mira atónito, no sabe que decir, y empieza a tartamudear como lo hace cuando se siente nervioso o alterado.

_- Pero… amigo… que estás diciendo? ¡oye, calma!, recuerda que vas a casarte viejo!, no te precipites! – Vincent escucha con calma toda la palabrería de JT pero su decisión está tomada._

_- JT, está hecho, ya me en listé – sin embargo JT insiste en persuadir lo. Vincent lo mira cansado – mira, tú sabes lo mucho que te estimo, lo único que quiero pedirte es que estés pendiente de Alex y de mi madre, entiéndeme, esto necesito hacerlo porque de lo contrario toda esta rabia que siento, me va a enloquecer._

JT nuevamente intenta hacerle ver a su amigo que ese no es el camino que debe tomar, que el exponerse de esa forma no le va a devolver la vida a sus hermanos, pero la mirada tan oscura y vacía de Vincent lo hace dejar de insistir, además de que se da cuenta que cada vez su amigo le responde de forma más agresiva. Se hace un silencio bastante incómodo que JT rompe.

_- Ok, entonces, ¿cuándo empieza la aventura? – le pregunta nuevamente con sarcasmo._

_- Dejaré el Hospital dentro de cuatro semanas, tengo que ir a que me hagan unos estudios. En la unidad de Bomberos de mis hermanos ya nos avisaron que solo darán dos semanas más de búsqueda, después se hará un acto oficial, así que después me voy._

Vincent sabe que su amigo ahora tal vez no logra entender qué lo motiva, pero es algo que ni él mismo sabe, se siente tan confundido, tan furioso, contra todo y todos, lo que más le preocupa es que quiere alejarse, ni con Alex encuentra consuelo, esto puede ser tal vez lo menos indicado, pero él siente la necesidad de hacerlo y lo hará.

_- ¿Ya lo sabe Alex? – le pregunta JT serio, a lo que Vincent niega con la cabeza._

_- Nadie lo sabe, solo tú y te pido de favor que no lo comentes, yo les informaré llegado el momento._

Después de ese día JT se propuso visitar todos los días a Vincent en el Hospital, aunque éste cada vez que lo veía sonreía, sabía las intenciones de su amigo, pero puede ser algo obstinado y éste era uno de esos casos, así que después de tanto insistir sin conseguir que cambie de idea, JT tuvo que realizar otro tipo de acciones, las cuales aunque tenían una buena intención, el resultado no sería el esperado.

Fueron pasando los días, las semanas, los meses, llegó el Día de Acción de Gracias con cierto sabor amargo, así como le siguieron las fiestas navideñas, nadie estaba de humor de festejo aunque muchos le daban gracias a la vida por estar aún vivos, pero ese sabor agridulce que deja la frustración, el miedo, la confusión, y el rencor, en muchos ciudadanos Americanos iba creciendo con el tiempo, la sed de venganza y los sentimientos patrióticos cada día se apegaban más a la nueva generación, el hambre de desquitarse crecía con los días.

A principios del 2002, Vanessa junto con un grupo de médicos especializados en genética y bioquímica, viajaron a Afganistán, pero ella les dijo a sus hijas que viajaría a San Francisco por un problema con un brote de una mutación de influenza, y que estaría lejos de casa por varios meses principalmente debido a lo peligroso del virus. Sabía que tenía que ser muy convincente, sobre todo por Catherine. Su hija mayor tenía una mente muy perceptible a los pequeños detalles, sin embargo no cuestionó demasiado su ausencia, lo que sí le hizo ver era que esperaba estuviera presente para su graduación del High School, ya que sería en Julio'02, para entrar al mes siguiente a la Universidad de Leyes. Vanessa se sentía muy orgullosa de ella, pero sabía que era muy probable que se perdiera ese momento tan especial, sin embargo haría lo posible por no faltar.

Una vez que llegaron a Afganistán, empezaron a organizar los equipos de médicos para monitorear constantemente a la Unidad Militar que participaría, iban a dividir los grupos por Pelotones de 10 Soldados. Vanessa iba entregando los expedientes de quienes calificaban y éstos se entregaban en grupos de 10 al encargado médico de ese Pelotón, pero como la selección dependía del reclutamiento de los soldados, los Pelotones para el Proyecto se iban armando paulatinamente, así que en Enero'02, se dedicaron a la armar los grupos con los que ya tenían.

El Proyecto en sí, comenzó a practicarse en el transcurso de Marzo'02, y de acuerdo al ingreso de los Soldados al Proyecto, les iban inyectando la fórmula de ADN con especies cruzadas que se replicó en los Laboratorios de Miurfield, pero como es una operación secreta, ellos solo sabían que les están poniendo antibióticos, vitaminas y esteroides para protegerlos y para que contaran con ciertas "habilidades", pero la realidad era otra.

Ahora ya pasaron diez meses desde ésa fatídica mañana del Atentado en el WTC, es una cálida mañana de finales de Julio'02, un día más en el infernal desierto de Afganistán, sin embargo en un área específica una Unidad Militar de los Estados Unidos, tiene instaladas unas grandes Carpas hechas especialmente para todo el personal Militar y del Proyecto Operación Miurfield, ahí conviven y se entrenan a los Soldados que están participando.

La Dra. Vanessa Chandler mira preocupada los papeles que tiene enfrente a ella, se repliega en la pequeña silla tipo playera que son de las únicas que pueden tener ahí, se quita los lentes mientras suelta un suspiro de frustración. Lleva 3 noches de casi no dormir por un problema que han detectado, ahora se siente agotada tanto física como mentalmente y el sentimiento de desesperación la está invadiendo, tiene que calmarse, respira profundo mientras mira una fotografía que tiene con su hija mayor, Catherine, anoche fue su graduación del High School y tal como lo temió, no pudo asistir.

Tres semanas atrás observaron que un pequeño grupo de Soldados estaba reaccionando de una forma no esperada, el ADN humano empezó a ser reemplazado por el ADN de especias cruzadas mutando de forma demasiado rápida y eso no era correcto, deberían de coexistir ambos en conjunto, en apariencia no les afectaba, pero estaban presentando ciertos cambios en el comportamiento, como euforia, nostalgia, poca tolerancia, mostraban los mismos síntomas que las personas con problemas de adicción, y lo más alarmante era que empezaban a exigir que se les aplique una dosis más fuerte.

Su mente repasa una y otra vez los procesos de la fórmula, una pequeña voz interior le dice que todo está perdido, que el Proyecto ha fracasado, lo mejor sería enfocarse a encontrar un antídoto a los efectos secundarios presentados, además de alguna cura para revertir la fórmula, pero lo que más le preocupa es no poder encontrar la cura por la mutación que se está presentando con el ADN de especies cruzadas. Sin embargo algo le dice que está pasando por alto algún detalle, así que decide levantarse de su silla e irse a tomar un descanso de algunas horas para trabajar de nuevo, solo que ahora a la búsqueda de un antídoto para frenar la mutación.

Al otro lado de la Carpa, en un área de descanso para los soldados, Vincent Keller le escribe una carta a su prometida Alex, en ella le platica con mucho ánimo de todo lo acontecido, lo a gusto que se encuentran con el Proyecto en el que está participando, así como también las bromas que le hacen sus compañeros con relación a su próximo enlace matrimonial y para terminar le pide de favor esté pendiente de su madre. Mientras escribía las últimas líneas recuerda el momento en que les informó a ambas que se había reclutado en la Milicia para irse a Afganistán.

Su madre lo miró consternada por un par de segundos, pero luego entendió o al menos intentó entender, los motivos que lo movían para tomar esa decisión, lo único que le dijo fue que esperaba verlo de nuevo y que de favor le escribiera todas las veces que le fuera posible. En cambio con Alex fue muy distinto, en un principio ella quiso entender sus razones pero luego empezó a presionarlo, primero tomó una postura algo dramática de que si a él le sucediera algo, ella moriría, pero al no tener respuesta, empezaron las peleas, terminando en un ultimátum con los resultados no esperados por parte de Alex, ya que ésta le dio a escoger entre su vida con ella o su "aventura" en la Milicia.

Vincent es un tipo amable y bastante tolerante, pero también es muy obstinado cuando quiere algo o se propone hacer algo, y en ese punto es donde sale su carácter bastante fuerte que normalmente lo tiene dormido, así que como era de esperarse, después del ultimátum de Alex, él la dejó, algo que ella no esperaba, y cuando Alex decidió no buscarlo para presionarlo más, los días y las semanas pasaron, hasta que dos meses después, ella se encuentra con JT quien le dice que en una semana Vincent se iría. JT la convence de que lo busque, que confiara porque él podría regresar antes de lo que ellos pensaban.

Al termina la carta, Vincent la mira y sonríe recordando el momento cuando Alex fue a verlo, él realmente no esperaba regresar con ella, sentía que estaba en un momento de su vida muy confuso, y ella no se merecía eso, tenía derecho a llevar una vida plena, con una persona que le diera todo lo que él ahora no podía darle, estabilidad, hogar, amor, él ahora se sentía muy vacío y lleno de mucho rencor. Sin embargo como ya le habían hablado del Proyecto, él vio que tal vez habría una oportunidad para ellos, además le dolía herirla, así que cedió y regresaron nuevamente, con la promesa de casarse en cuanto él regresara de Afganistán.

Vincent suspira con cierta resignación, sentimiento que lo sorprende ya que al parecer después de todo sus sentimientos por Alex no eran tan fuertes como él creía, es cierto que la quiere pero tal vez porque han sido amigos de toda la vida, sin embargo aquella pasión y necesidad de ella ha disminuido, espera que esto se deba a la distancia que ahora existe entre ellos y que a su regreso todo vuelva a la normalidad. Con estos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, dobla la carta, la mete en un sobre, se levanta y camina hacia el área administrativa para dejarla dentro del buzón de Correo Postal.

Varios días después, Vanessa continúa trabajando en encontrar el antídoto para frenar la mutación que están sufriendo algunos soldados con la fórmula, así como aquellos que aún no presentan esos síntomas se les aplique como una especie de vacuna para evitar los efectos de mutación en el futuro, por lo que revisa minuciosamente todos los expedientes del Pelotón que tenía a su cargo así como los de los otros Pelotones que le proporcionaron sus compañeros.

Lo más preocupante es que un par de días antes empezaron a aparecer más efectos secundarios, y lo descubrieron por un incidente que se dio en el área de entrenamiento, cuando un par de soldados empezaron a discutir, en cuestión de segundos uno de ellos que sufría la mutación del ADN, se descontroló tanto por su furia que necesitaron sedarlo para evitar que matara a su compañero e hiciera más destrozos en el área.

El soldado fue sometido a varios estudios que dieron como resultado que cuando el nivel de adrenalina se eleva, el sujeto sufre una transformación física total, los ojos les quedan amarillos, el rostro se les deforma ya que se ensanchan los pómulos así como la quijada y la dentadura cambia por una tipo animal con colmillos un poco más grandes, las uñas de los dedos de las manos les crecen hasta quedar como unas pequeñas garras filosas y gruesas, pierden el habla solo gruñen como cualquier animal salvaje, su agilidad de movimiento y velocidad aumenta en alto grado, así como su fuerza, pero son incontrolables.

Después de ese día, empezaron a presentarse más casos iguales y en todos, el sujeto en cuestión estaba entre la lista de aquellos que empezaron a sufrir la mutación, así que la Dr. Chandler empezó a pedirles a todos que portaran siempre tranquilizantes, sobre todo cuando los soldados salían a realizar algún patrullaje.

Los casos de transformación continuaron aumentando, pero además el gobierno de USA empezó a presionar para que la situación se controlara ya que de lo contrario cancelarían el Proyecto, y esto alarmó más a Vanessa, así que empezó a realizar entrevistas entre los soldados afectados, éstos le decían que eran conscientes de lo que sucedía, pero sentían cierto placer por el control que podían ejercer sobre el más débil debido a su fuerza, unos cuántos demostraron arrepentimiento, sin embargo cada vez más éstos soldados se volvían incontrolables, así que empezaron a mantenerlos sedados mientras encontraban la cura.

Una noche mientras trabajaba en nuevas muestras de los ya muy pocos soldados que no habían sufrido la transformación notó algo inusual dentro del pequeño grupo, en uno de ellos la combinación de los ADN's estaban casi intacta, esto es, que ambos ADN's convivían en armonía pero porque el ADN humano de este soldado era muy fuerte y resistente, así que decidió entrevistarlo el día siguiente.

Como se lo propuso, al otro día empezó a recorrer las áreas de entrenamiento buscando al soldado cuando percibe que un par de guardias la sigue, para corroborar sus sospechas se para de golpe frente a un dispensario de café, se sirve y mientras lo hace mira hacia ellos, ambos fingen de la misma forma estar revisando las áreas, ella los observa detenidamente, ahora recuerda que los ha visto cerca de ella en estos días, siente un escalofrío, esto no es bueno, pero no puede detenerse necesita continuar investigando.

Quince minutos después Vanessa continúa con su recorrido, decidida se acercó al par de guardias, sonriendo amablemente les dijo que era una suerte que ellos estuvieran ahí cerca porque se había dado cuenta que olvidó unos expedientes sobre su escritorio los cuales necesitará para la junta que tendrá en el pabellón norte, éstos la miraron sorprendidos pero tampoco se negaron, así que una vez que se marcharon ella reanudó su búsqueda solo que ahora algo más apurada ya que sabe que cuando se den cuenta del engaño, irán por ella, pero ya se le ocurrirá algo.

Entró a un área que estaba habilitada como área de descanso y comedor, en dónde los soldados podían departir entre ellos. Vanessa encontró al soldado que buscaba, lo desafortunado era que él no se encontraba solo, estaba tomando unas cervezas con otros soldados y platicando con una de sus compañeras, así que se quedó pensando un par de minutos qué hacer, cuando notó que otro par de guardias la estaban observando, para su alivio un soldado se le acercó para comentarle sobre unos síntomas que había estado sufriendo, ella sonrío mientras lo escuchaba, luego verificó el nombre notando que él se encontraba entre el pequeño grupo que aún no se transformaba, tal vez esto que le comentaba el joven soldado podría ser un punto de partida para los síntomas iniciales antes de la transformación, así que anotó todo lo que comentaba en su libreta verde oliva que siempre tenía con ella, era una especie de Diario Profesional.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Vanessa apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando escucharon el rugido seguido de un fuerte sonido seco que se produce al romper algo grande de forma contundente, todos corrieron hacia donde se produjo el problema, cuatro soldados apresaron de inmediato a la joven soldado que, aunque no estaba transformada si estaba agresiva y en shock, y es que gracias a las nuevas medidas de seguridad en las que les exigían llevar siempre un fuerte sedante junto con una jeringa nueva, para poder contener a aquellos soldados que se salieran de control, fue que de inmediato Vanessa le inyectó el sedante.

Cuando se llevaron a la chica, también se llevaron al grupo de soldados que se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuando sucedió todo, los interrogaron, todos coincidían en la versión de que ella actuaba de forma normal, e inclusive estaba bromeando con uno de ellos, pero sin previo aviso, se quedó estática con los ojos cerrados, pálida, pensaron muchos que iba a desmayarse, cuando reaccionó estaba totalmente enfurecida, muchos dejaron en claro en su declaración que pensaron que ella los pudo atacar si no hubiesen intervenido los guardias y la Dra. Chandler.

Días después Vanessa retoma su objetivo de entrevistar al soldado que aún no ha presentado problemas, su determinación ahora es mayor ya que después de lo sucedido en el comedor con aquella chica, empezaron a presentarse más casos, pero lo que más le preocupa es que tienen que mantenerlos totalmente sedados ya que apenas salen del efecto de inmediato empezaron a sufrir la transformación física y la agresividad empeora. Ella logró hacer un suero que era el que les estaban aplicando, sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente, el suero no estaba surtiendo el efecto esperado y el ADN animal lo eliminaba muy rápido.

Vanessa lo localiza en una carpa que tenían acondicionada como Gimnasio, camina entre los soldados buscándole, cuando lo encuentra se acerca a él esperando a que termine su sesión de ejercicios, al hacerlo el joven soldado se sienta mientras toma una pequeña toalla que tiene cerca para secarse el sudor.

_- Keller, ¿verdad? – le pregunta Vanessa mientras abre su pequeña libreta en donde tiene sus anotaciones._

_- Sí, señora – le responde, mirándola extrañado de su presencia en esa área._

_- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunta de forma directa pero su voz es suave y baja, siempre tiene un efecto de calma para las personas a las que ella le habla, genera confianza._

_- Increíble – le responde el joven mientras se levanta del banco en el que estaba sentado, toma una botella de agua y le sonríe – nunca me sentí mejor, listo para salir._

Ella tiene que levantar la mirada cuando él se para delante de ella ya que es bastante alto, le devuelve la sonrisa mientras nuevamente escribe en su libreta para preguntarle de nuevo.

_- Después de esta sesión de ejercicios ¿no te sientes fatigado? – se voltea disimuladamente y empieza a caminar lentamente mientras habla, seguida por el joven soldado - ¿alteración de la conciencia sensorial?, ¿pérdida de memoria?_

_- Ah… no, aunque mi audición está mejorando, siento como si pudiera escuchar una conversación desde dos kilómetros de distancia. – ella lo mira sorprendida y nuevamente anota en su libreta, pero su reacción no pasó desapercibida para él quien ahora le pregunta preocupado – ¿Eso es normal?._

_- Ya no hay nada normal en ti, Vincent – le dice para tranquilizarlo nombrándolo por su nombre de pila, esto a ella le sorprende ya que no entiende el por qué lo hizo, pero el joven soldado le transmite mucha confianza y seguridad._

_- Además no podríamos continuar esta guerra sin ti – continúa diciéndole Vanessa mientras escribe nuevas notas en su libreta._

_- Se refiere a, sin soldados que puedan atravesar la mesa con sus puños – el comentario de Vincent era una afirmación a lo sucedido días antes con su compañera, él era con quien ella bromeaba y a quien pudo atacar de primero._

Vanessa se siente incómoda por el comentario, está claro que este joven no es un soldado cualquiera, se nota en su mirada que es bastante inteligente y por lo que ella ha leído en su expediente él es médico, no será fácil engañarlo, pero ella no puede decirle mucho, está vigilada, así que intentando ser lo más honesta posible sin darle mayor información le dice que lo importante ahora es ganar esta guerra, para que todos puedan regresar a casa a vivir una larga y saludable vida con la familia.

_- Es por eso que me uní a este proyecto en primer lugar, para proteger a mis hijas, a nuestro País – la voz de ella ahora es profunda y gruesa por la emoción al mencionar a sus hijas._

Vincent observa a la Dra. Chandler mientras habla de sus hijas, siente la emoción de ella, el amor y compromiso con su familia, su sinceridad, se siente identificado con ella y por alguna razón inexplicable confía en ella. Entonces Vanessa se voltea de nuevo solo que ahora con la intención de marcharse, en su mente hay muchas interrogantes después de su plática con el joven Vincent Keller, pero al parecer él es quien ahora tiene dudas.

_- ¿Dra. Chandler? – le habla y ella voltea a verlo con mirada interrogante - ¿está todo bien con Lafferty?, no la hemos visto desde que se fue, me refiero a que, ¿qué sucedió?, ustedes nos crearon pero nunca hablaron de efectos secundarios._

_- No los esperábamos – le responde ella, pero él puede sentir que está nerviosa, algo la inquieta ya que mira constantemente detrás de él, esto lo intriga más – Ella cayó en un estado de fuga, perdió temporalmente el conocimiento._

Él le preguntó por el tratamiento que le estaban aplicando a su compañera a lo que Vanessa le respondió que esperaban que el tratamiento funcionara, trataba de ser lo más sincera posible pero sabía que no podía hablar demasiado, además el joven Keller tenía conocimientos médicos, así que él podría tener más interrogantes y eso no era bueno, por lo que ella de forma tajante se dio nuevamente vuelta para alejarse.

_- Espere, ¿eso va a sucedernos a todos? – como ella temía él tiene más preguntas, voltea a mirarlo y le responde con total sinceridad._

_- No lo sé. En cierto punto es probable, pero el ADN de todos está respondiendo diferente en este proyecto. No sabemos cuándo ni por qué están apareciendo estos efectos secundarios._

Pero él no se quedó satisfecho y continuó preguntándole si no tenía ella alguna idea o algún tipo de evidencia de la causa, definitivamente el joven Keller sabía lo que le preguntaba y desgraciadamente ella no podía darle las respuestas, al menos no por ahora, así que mirando nerviosa que llegaba a los guardias el Coronel a cargo ella decide marcharse disculpándose.

Para Vincent ese detalle no pasó inadvertido, además de que por alguna razón podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de la Dra. Chandler, así como su ritmo cardíaco que le indicaban que ella se encontraba angustiada por algo, disimuladamente volteó a mirar por donde la Dra. C había mirado momentos antes y pudo observar al Coronel a cargo, al parecer éste fue el motivo del cambio en ella, pero, ¿por qué?

Los días continuaron pasando y los problemas con el Proyecto iban en aumento, aquellos chicos como Lafferty que habían caído en la fuga, ahora los mantenían en un estado de coma constante, porque de otra forma se transformaban en seres monstruosos y agresivos, de la misma forma cuando salían los pelotones a realizar sus rondas, en varias ocasiones se dieron situaciones complicadas en las que los resultados finales fueron fatales ya que terminaron destruyendo totalmente algunas aldeas.

Hasta que una tarde de mediados de Septiembre'02, todo se convirtió en caos. En la mañana de ese día, los pelotones que quedaban con soldados que aún no sufrían los efectos de la fórmula, salieron a realizar unos recorridos de rutina, pero dos horas después se formaron grupos de Marines, los cuales salieron en las direcciones que habían tomado los pelotones antes, mientras en la Gran Carpa que contenía todo el Proyecto se quedaba otro número bastante grande de Marines.

Los Marines empezaron a moverse de forma rápida y organizada, lo que le llamó mucho la atención a Vanessa ya que empezaron a pararse en determinadas zonas de la misma Carpa, como esperando algún tipo de orden para atacar, al mirar todo esto ella sintió un escalofrío, empezó a sentir la garganta seca, un mal presentimiento le oprimía el pecho, entonces decidió averiguar qué estaba sucediendo y se encaminó buscando al Coronel encargado.

No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, en eso un fuerte estallido llamó su atención, asustada volteó a mirar, todos empezaron a correr, ella retoma su camino dándole alcance al Coronel y empieza a llamarlo, sin embargo éste la ignoraba, pero ella era una mujer muy persistente así que continúa llamándole hasta que lo alcanza por completo cuando ambos entran a una de las bodegas de armas que había en la Gran Carpa.

_- Coronel, espere!, simplemente dígame qué está sucediendo. - éste voltea a mirarla con desprecio mientras furioso le dice:_

_- Los soldados que ustedes crearon están ahí afuera, destruyendo todo el complejo – ella lo mira asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo mientras escucha el ruido que hacen las armas al disparar._

_- Por eso quería tiempo para probarlo – lo acusa Vanessa._

_- El tiempo se acabó. O soluciona los efectos colaterales o abortamos el Proyecto. – le dice tajante el Coronel._

_- ¿Abortar? ¿qué quiere de… - Vanessa no logra terminar la frase cuando el Coronel la interrumpe fríamente._

_- Cancelado._

_- No puede matar a sus propios hombres – ella lo mira con censura._

_- Esos no son hombres, son animales y uno no puede hablar con animales – le responde fríamente de nuevo el Coronel._

_- No son animales – le debate Vanessa molesta por la actitud del Coronel._

Ella se siente muy molesta sin embargo sabe que tiene que calmarse, no perder la cordura para intentar convencer al Coronel que frenara esa matanza, así que cambia su tono de voz a uno más tranquilo y empieza a explicarle que aunque aún no puede revertir toda la transformación, pero los efectos secundarios como la pérdida de memoria, la agresión pudieran ser controlados si le dan un poco de tiempo, sin embargo el Coronel se niega totalmente a darle ese tiempo y Vanessa impotente ve como los Marines irrumpen violentamente en los complejos en donde se encuentran los soldados en coma, para matarlos a sangre fría disparando sus armas contra ellos.

Mira llena de coraje al Coronel y sin pensar se enfrenta a él acusándolo de mandar a otros a realizar "el trabajo sucio", además de amenazarlo al decirle que todo esto no podrá ocultarlo por siempre, que el mundo se enterará de esta atrocidad cometida contra seres humanos inocentes que lo único que hicieron fue ir ahí a dar su vida por su País, como era de esperarse el Coronel reacción en defensa de sus órdenes apuntándole con un arma a Vanessa mientras le dice que ella se ha convertido en una amenaza porque no sabe cómo mantenerse callada.

Entonces, todo sucede muy rápido, o al menos así lo sintió Vanessa ya que ella se queda congelada frente al Coronel mientras éste le apunta con el arma para matarla, por su mente pasaron los rostros de sus hijas, sobre todo de la mayor, _"Catherine, perdóname"_ es su último pensamiento, cuando de la nada aparece un soldado transformado en Bestia, rugiendo ferozmente, el cual de un solo salto queda entre Vanessa y el Coronel.

El soldado transformado en Bestia le da la espalda y de un manotazo desarma al Coronel, entonces se enfrascan en una lucha feroz. Ella se ha quedado totalmente petrificada en el lugar en donde estaba, como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado clavados en cemento, los mira entre sorprendida, fascinada y aterrada, sin embargo se da cuenta que la Bestia la está protegiendo, no es su fin atacarla porque ya lo hubiese hecho si quisiera, él está atacando al Coronel, quien ahora ha sacado un enorme cuchillo de pelea y logra herir a la Bestia.

Ésta brama de dolor, se toca el rostro, en el lado derecho tiene una profunda cortada que le abarca toda la mejilla desde cerca de la comisura de los labios hasta casi la ceja derecha, por instinto se toca nuevamente la herida para luego rugir furiosa, mira con rabia al Coronel y le azota un manotazo que lo manda lejos pero el Coronel se recupera bastante rápido, toma el arma que había quedado tirada en el piso y le empieza a disparar, pero la Bestia evade los disparos de forma rápida y se va acercando peligrosamente a éste.

Vanessa al escuchar los disparos y sentirlos tan cerca de ella, se agacha por instinto, mira desesperada a su alrededor para ver por dónde huir, mientras el soldado transformado en Bestia lucha con el Coronel, en eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo acompañado de luz brillante, todo tiembla, el calor es sofocante así como el polvo y la arena que se han levantado a su alrededor, puede sentirlos en los ojos y la garganta, tose violentamente intentando respirar, en eso siente como alguien la levanta, la carga y salen de ahí a una velocidad sorprendente, puede escuchar el sonido de las balas zumbando alrededor así como el calor que producen los morteros que caen cerca de ellos, esconde el rostro entre el pecho de su salvador quien con ambos brazos la protege, él es tan grande que se siente como una niña, el furioso rugido de la Bestia resuena en sus oídos cada vez que son atacados, pero él no deja de moverse, ella no logra comprender como puede moverse de forma tan ágil y rápida con ella cargada, entonces se siente mareada, con náuseas, síntomas de estar entrando a un estado de shock por la impresión de todo lo sucedido y sin poder evitarlo se desmaya.

Dos meses después Vanessa se encuentra en los laboratorios de un hospital en donde fue reasignada por el personal de Miurfield, sentada en un banco alto mira unas muestras en su microscopio, se quita los lentes mientras suspira frustrada, se soba las sienes, mira pensativa sus apuntes perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, no sabe cómo es que llegó a la Base Aérea que la trajo de regreso a América, según le dijeron los médicos que la atendieron la encontraron a un par de kilómetros, como tenía la ropa ensangrentada pensaron que estaba herida, pero solo estaba deshidratada, también como tenía un gafete es que saben quién es y a lo que se dedicaba, así que le dicen que hay dos personas esperando para interrogarla. Los agentes del FBI que la interrogaron se mostraron aparentemente amables, ella tuvo que decirles que fueron atacados y desconocía la razón, así como desconocía como fue que logró salir de ahí.

Aunque fue reasignada, sabe que la vigilan, también que es muy probable que estén esperando que cometa algún error para matarla, ya que todos los del Proyecto fueron declarados muertos, según los reportes nadie sobrevivió al ataque, todo está como clasificado y ella ha decidido no meterse más, sin embargo no deja de pensar en su salvador, en el joven soldado transformado en Bestia, quien gracias a él ella está con vida, ¿quién sería?, algo en sus ojos le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién, ¿qué habrá sido de él?, ¿habrá conseguido salir de Afganistán?, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?, cada noche tiene pesadillas de ese momento pero no puede decirle a nadie, solo Thomas sabe todo lo sucedido y gracias a sus contactos en el FBI es que ella continúa con vida, por ahora.

Pero su salvador se encuentra cerca, es quien menos espera, es el joven Vincent Keller que logró salir de Afganistán una semana después, solo que su travesía hacía USA fue un poco más problemática, viajó escondido en uno de los vuelos que llegaron para traer tropas y carga, los cuales se iban de nuevo con personal herido, entonces se escondió en una de las bodegas. Después de horas de vuelo llegaron a la base militar de Key West en Florida, así que tuvo que ir avanzando caminando o irse de autoestop (hacer dedo) hasta NY, dormía donde podía, robaba comida ya que no contaba con dinero o bien descuidaba a algún cajero de alguna gasolinera para robarle algunos dólares, tardó una semana en llegar y lo peor fue que llegó el día de su propio funeral.

Desde lejos vio con tristeza como sus familiares y amigos asistían a su funeral, miró a su madre y prometida abrazadas, así como a su mejor amigo JT Forbes como le lloraban, su rabia crecía igual que su desesperación, tuvo que continuar escondiéndose durante unas semanas más ya que JT era vigilado, había conseguido esconderse en el subterráneo de NY que luego lo llevó a encontrar una vieja fábrica abandonada, cuando verificó que a JT lo habían dejado de vigilar fue en el momento en que decidió abordarlo.

Esa noche JT llega al Departamento que comparte con una chica que conoció hacía unos seis meses, ahora es su novia y vive con ella desde hace un mes, sin embargo ella no se encuentra en el departamento ya que viajó temprano hacia Boston a visitar a sus padres, él no pudo acompañarla porque tenía mucho trabajo, tenía que calificar los exámenes que había aplicado esa semana, así que entra y al encender la luz se sorprende al ver a su querido amigo Vincent que sale detrás de una columna. Vincent puede ver y sentir lo que ocasiona su presencia, el pulso de JT está más que acelerado así como que ha tomado un tono demasiado pálido y sus ojos están abiertos más de lo normal, intenta hablar pero simplemente no le salen las palabras, está a punto de un ataque de pánico, así que de inmediato Vincent interviene.

_- Calma amigo, soy yo, no estoy muerto, hay muchas cosas que hablar, pero necesito que ahora te tranquilices – le dice, las palabras salen atropelladas debido a lo delicado del momento, no quiere asustarlo, así que también con las manos le va pidiendo se tranquilice._

_- Dios hombre! – JT respira de nuevo y se acerca para abrazar a Vincent – qué alivio saber que estás vivo! sabía que no podías haber muerto!_

Después del emotivo abrazo, Vincent le cuenta todo lo sucedido, así como también le pide perdón porque ahora lo ha implicado pero que no tiene a nadie más en quien confiar. JT le pregunta qué piensa hacer con relación a Alex y a su madre a lo que Vincent le dice que ellas tienen que continuar con sus vidas, que tienen que seguir creyendo que él está muerto, es lo más seguro para ellas ya que las personas que los emboscaron han estado vigilándolos y son peligrosas, sin embargo no le dice nada de Vanessa Chandler.

A partir de esa noche, ambos acuerdan de que Vincent viviría en la fábrica mientras JT continuaba con su vida de forma aparentemente normal, en lo que iba ayudándolo a investigar, Vincent por su lado intentaría conseguir la mayor información posible, armarían en la fábrica abandonada el laboratorio para encontrar el antídoto y revertir lo que le hicieron en Afganistán, este acuerdo a Vincent le convenía porque por las noches empezó a localizar a la Dra. Chandler, le urgía encontrarla ya que se había dado cuenta que empezaba a olvidar detalles y ése no debía ser un buen síntoma, además estaba el hecho de que se preguntaba si ella había logrado llegar a USA sana y salva, lo último que recuerda vagamente es haberla dejado cerca de una Base Aérea de USA en Afganistán.

Han pasado varias semanas, es la víspera de navidad, Vincent desde lejos observa como las personas entran y salen del Mall con bolsas en las manos, llenas de obsequios, detalles o comida para los festejos navideños, él siente la nostalgia de la época así como la frustración de que aún no ha logrado avanzar con el antídoto, ni ha localizado a la Dra. Chandler, lo único que ha conseguido averiguar es que la transformación se da cuando su nivel de adrenalina sube, cuando se siente molesto, ansioso, nervioso, lo que le preocupa es que cada vez que sale esa Bestia él pierde totalmente el control, así que ahora evita cualquier situación de estrés, sin embargo ésta sería su noche de suerte.

Él miraba de forma distraída el ir y venir de las personas cuando un fuerte latido de corazón llamó su atención, el rítmico palpitar, pausado y tranquilo hizo reaccionar sus instintos, era como si por alguna razón se sincronizaran con él. Inconscientemente empezó a buscar entre las personas cuando detectó a la Dra. Chandler quien iba acompañada de una joven, ambas salían del Mall sonriendo y platicando, sin pensarlo empezó a seguirlas, el latido del corazón era fuerte así que dio por hecho que éste era de la Dra. Chandler, pues ya que él la había rescatado tal vez ése era el motivo por lo cual se sincronizaba tan bien con su latido de corazón.

Vanessa había aceptado ir de compras con su hija mayor Catherine, lo hizo para no levantar sospechas, además de que realmente era víspera de Navidad, tenía que dedicarse a su familia e intentar alejarse de todo lo malo que había vivido en los meses pasados. El paseo fue realmente placentero como todo lo que hacía con Catherine, ambas eran muy afines y amaba profundamente a su hija, la charla con ella siempre era ligera, alegre, Cat era una joven llena de vida, muy inteligente, buena hija, buena estudiante, de buenos sentimientos, siempre miraba la parte buena de las personas así éstas anduvieran por un mal camino, estar con ella le hacía tener esperanzas de que al final todo saldría bien.

Esa noche después de que regresaron a casa Vanessa recibió la llamada de un compañero, tenía una emergencia y necesitaba le apoyara con para recibir un material que llegaría en una hora, así que le dijo a su familia que no tardaría, tomó su auto y se dirigió al Hospital, al llegar la recepcionista del Hospital le informa que el proveedor acababa de llegar, así que recibió el material y empezó a guardarlo, al parecer regresaría pronto a casa, cuando alguien le habló en susurro.

_- Dra. C… – ella reconoce la voz y voltea de inmediato._

_- Vincent, gracias a Dios estás vivo! – su voz refleja alivio, él sale entre las sombras mientras monitorea los sentidos de ella, notando que realmente ella se siente aliviada de verlo bien, entonces él también se relaja, pero Vanessa lo interroga de inmediato – pero… ¿cómo lograste salir con vida? ¿cómo escapaste de la emboscada?_

Ella de repente guarda silencio mientras le mira fijamente el rostro, él tiene una marca bastante visible que le cruza casi toda la cara, una especie de cortada que abarca de la comisura de los labios hasta debajo de la ceja, todo en su lado derecho, entonces recuerda dónde vio esa herida meses atrás. Luego mira por todos lados como cerciorándose de que nadie los ve o escucha, le pide que la siga, lo mete al laboratorio, cierra la puerta, baja las cortinas de las ventanas, se disculpa diciéndole que la vigilan por lo que necesitan ser muy precavidos, él le comenta que observó que la están vigilando cuando la vio salir del Mall con una joven, Vanessa sonríe orgullosa y le dice que esa joven es su hija mayor, luego le pregunta qué fue lo que sucedió, él le platica de todo lo acontecido así como de las dudas que tiene con relación a síntomas de pérdida de memoria, Vanessa lo mira sorprendida, mientras sonríe le dice:

_- Así que eres tú a quien le debo mi vida. Gracias Vincent – le dice emocionada por tener frente a ella a su salvador, sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas contenidas._

_- No tiene nada que agradecer Dra. C, usted siempre fue muy amable conmigo, y siendo honesto, necesito su ayuda, necesito encontrar el antídoto._

Ahora Vanessa lo mira preocupada, pero sonríe para tranquilizarlo, solo que su sonrisa es triste, le confiesa que el antídoto aún no lo ha logrado terminar, pero ahora con él ahí tal vez pueda terminarlo, para eso necesita que Vincent le autorice tomar una muestra de sangre, y se compromete a ayudarlo, solo que ésta se la tomará después, ahora ella no puede quedarse, prefiere tener la muestra para hacer las pruebas en el momento, así que se despiden con el acuerdo de verse pronto para trabajar en el antídoto.

Vincent y Vanessa trabajaron en conjunto durante los siguientes meses, durante ese tiempo descubrieron que el motivo para las "fugas" de memoria se debía a situaciones o momentos de mucha tensión, como lo sucedido el día que escaparon de Afganistán, él pasó por un momento de mucho estrés debido a que fue el primer día que sufrió la transformación, de inmediato pasó lo de la emboscada al complejo y por último al enfrentarse al Coronel para salvar sus vidas, todo el conjunto de acontecimientos causó mucha tensión en Vincent originando la fuga de memoria, así que por esa razón él no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido y si no hubiese sido porque la encontró, con el tiempo su memoria hubiese guardado ese recuerdo muy profundamente en su subconsciente.

Con este descubrimiento ella pudo enfocarse al menos en un punto para el antídoto, además le recomienda a Vincent varias técnicas de relajación, era muy importante que él mantuviera un estado relajado y tranquilo, así que tenía que estar en constante entrenamiento físico para quemar toda la energía negativa que pudiese sentir por la frustración de lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que concentrarse en controlar sus estados de ánimo, era un trabajo físico y mental constante.

Con el paso del tiempo entre ellos empezó a formarse un lazo de amistad, confianza y cariño fraternal bastante fuerte, en sus largas horas de búsqueda, platicaban de sus vidas, así que Vanessa pudo enterarse de que él estuvo a punto de casarse con una chica llamada Alex, de JT el amigo incondicional, que es médico investigador especializado en Bioquímica, algo muy parecido a lo que ella hace, y que intentaba encontrar el antídoto para curar a Vincent. Ella se sentía responsable por lo sucedido así que enfocaba todo su esfuerzo a encontrar el antídoto, como lo hizo con aquel chico llamado Gabriel.

A la vez, Vincent se entera que tiene dos hijas, la mayor llamada Catherine y la menor Heather, pero su favorita es Catherine, percibe esta preferencia por la forma en que habla de ella, lo hace con mucho orgullo. Una noche él observa un porta retrato que Vanessa tiene en su escritorio, es una foto de ella con la joven con quien la vio salir del Mall el Diciembre pasado, él sin pensar lo toma, observa detenidamente a la joven mientras sonríe dulcemente, es una chica hermosa, de grandes ojos verdes aceitunados y una sonrisa que contagia, Vanessa al darse cuenta, le dice:

_- Ella Es Catalina._

_- Sí, lo sé – le responde distraído mientras sonríe nuevamente._

_- Vincent… – la voz de Vanessa se quiebra lo que hace que él de inmediato la mire, lo que ve le sorprende, puede sentir su agonía y dolor._

_- Se encuentra bien Dra. C – le pregunta preocupado._

_- Sí, solo quiero pedirte un favor muy especial – ella sonríe con tristeza mientras Vincent afirma lentamente con la cabeza – quiero pedirte que si algo me sucede, cuides de mis hijas, principalmente de Catherine._

Vincent la mira confundido, ¿por qué le pide semejante favor?, ¿acaso ha sucedido algo que él desconoce?, sabe y confía en la sinceridad de Vanessa, así que esta simple petición le alarma. Deja lentamente el porta retrato e inconscientemente acaricia el rostro de la joven, levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Vanessa.

_- Dra. C, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué le podría suceder? – él la mira serio._

_- Ok, – suspira resignada – Miurfield, el Laboratorio para el que trabajo me está vigilando, se supone que debí de morir en la emboscada, nadie sobrevivió y tengo la sospecha que ése era el fin, eliminar el Proyecto por completo ya que éste falló… Por eso, te suplico que cuides a mis hijas si algo me llega a suceder. – le pide con angustia de nuevo Vanessa, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas._

Todo lo que le dice Vanessa es tan repentino que él siente que no puede procesarlo o más bien se niega a hacerlo, pero las piezas solas van cayendo, ahora entiende el por qué fueron emboscados y quiénes los emboscaron, esta información lo enfurece, lo que provoca que empiece a transformarse, intenta calmarse pero no lo logra, así que decide huir, escapar de ahí y lo hace ante la mirada atónita de Vanessa.

Durante varios días Vanessa no supo nada de Vincent, extrañaba sus pláticas y lamentaba que todo hubiese terminado de esta forma, sin embargo continuó trabajando en el antídoto. Mientras en la fábrica abandonada, Vincent continúa luchando con todo lo que siente, la depresión y la frustración lo consumen cada vez más, siente odio a sí mismo, odio a lo sucedido en septiembre del 2001, odio a Miurfield, e inclusive en ocasiones culpa de su situación a la misma Vanessa, para luego arrepentirse, hasta que una noche llegó a verla de nuevo y su sorpresa fue encontrarla trabajando en el antídoto.

En ese momento él comprendió lo equivocado que estaba al dudar de ella, realmente se preocupa por él así como se preocupó por todos los demás en su momento, y por eso ahora se encuentra en peligro de muerte, era una víctima más de Miurfield, por lo que se promete que a partir de este momento él será su protector, solo que el destino le tiene preparado otro giro que evitará se cumpla esta promesa, sin embargo también lo llevará hacia lo que está predestinado.

Esta noche Vanessa tiene guardia, lo cual a ella le agrada ya que aprovecha para avanzar en su investigación, y hoy se siente particularmente feliz y deprimida, feliz porque los últimos resultados de uno de los sueros experimentales que hizo habían sido positivos, solo necesitaba a Vincent y él no aparecía, tendría que encontrarlo para saber si estaba dispuesto a probar el suero, pero de igual forma acababa de darse cuenta que ya era otoño de nuevo, el tiempo se movía demasiado rápido, tanto que ella apenas y lo notaba, en estas fechas se cumplía un año más de los atentados así como también se cumplía un año en que habían escapado de Afganistán, se preguntaba, ¿cuánto tiempo más continuaría la vigilancia sin que tomen alguna medida extrema? Esto la asustaba, no porque temiera a la muerte, temía por la seguridad de sus hijas y el dolor que les causaría si supieran toda la verdad.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Vincent hasta que éste se hizo presente, lo que causó que ella brincara de susto. Como era de esperarse él se disculpa por haberla asustado pero Vanessa sonrió feliz por el alivio que le causaba que él hubiese decidido regresar, así que le dijo que no importaba, que lo importante era que estuviese ahí. Vincent la mira con vergüenza y de nuevo se disculpa por haberse ido de forma tan violenta, además del haberse ausentado, ella lo miro conmovida:

_- Vincent, tú eres una víctima de todo esto, en todo caso quien tiene que disculparse por arruinarte la vida soy yo, te miro y pienso en lo orgullosa que me sentiría de tenerte como hijo, eres un buen hombre, no pierdas tu esencia._

Al final de todo ambos sonrieron como los buenos amigos que son ahora, en eso el celular de Vanessa timbro, ella se acercó a la meseta en donde se encontraba, cuando miró quien la llamaba, le sonrió a Vincent mientras le dice:

_- Es Catalina ... hola? - Respondió_

_- Hola Mamá – él escucha claramente la voz al otro lado de la línea, algo en ella lo hizo reaccionar, algo en ella le agradó._

_- Qué pasa cielo? – Vanessa le hablaba con dulzura, mientras sonreía al escuchar que la joven necesitaba su ayuda, al parecer su auto no quiere arrancar, así que quedó de ir a rescatarla._

Cuando colgó el celular, le pidió a Vincent que no se marchara porque necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante de uno de los sueros, esperaba no tardar mucho, realmente su hija se encontraba a unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad en donde trabajaba de Bar tender para poder pagar sus libros, ella ahora se estaba independizando, por lo que aunque le costara a Vanessa aceptar este hecho tenía que dejarla volar. Vincent le aseguró que no se iría, que la esperaría, así que podía irse con calma.

Mientras Vanessa se marchaba, él se puso a merodear por el laboratorio, revisando los resultados de las pruebas, en eso, escucho que alguien intentaba entrar, rápidamente se ocultó en el momento en que un tipo logró entrar, empezó a revisar la misma información que Vincent momentos antes había visto, tomo las pruebas, sacó un celular y marcó.

_- Al parecer la Dra ha estado investigando – al otro lado de la línea un tipo le responde al primero que debe de llevarse toda la investigación y es tiempo de eliminarla, así que el tipo cuelga y marca de nuevo para dar la orden – Es un hecho, liquídenla._

Al escuchar toda la plática Vincent se pone muy ansioso, desesperado se da cuenta que Vanessa está en peligro y tiene que llegar lo antes posible para evitarlo, pero se encuentra dentro del laboratorio, esto hace que él empiece a inquietarse más y más, su adrenalina empieza a subir, entonces sin poder evitarlo entra en transformación, rugiendo entre las sombras se abalanza sobre el tipo quien al verlo no tiene tiempo de nada, de un solo golpe lo avienta matándolo al instante, entonces huye.

Aunque se encuentra en ese estado de Bestia él tiene total consciencia de todo lo que hace, su frustración es el no poder controlar su fuerza, su temperamento se vuelve agresivo, pierde todo el control sobre él, quien lo gobierna en esos momentos es la Bestia, sabe perfectamente lo que hace al punto de que puede huir si no quiere agredir a nadie, pero la persona que fue la causante de su enojo o de que cayera en ese estado se encuentra cerca, lo más probable es que la mate sin poder evitarlo.

Aún transformado va recorriendo los tejados y se dirige hacia las afueras de la ciudad, no sabe a dónde se dirigía Vanessa pero la puede rastrear de una forma que no logra entender solo sigue sus instintos, siente el suave olor del perfume de ella combinado con el pH natural de su piel, lo que hace a cada persona única, también agudiza los sentidos del oído para escuchar a larga distancia algo que le indique hacia dónde se dirigió. Sabe que el tiempo lo apremia ya que es muy probable que los matones le lleven ventaja además de que siguen a Vanessa.

Como un felino va corriendo dentro del bosque a la orilla de la carretera, ha encontrado un rastro, sus movimientos son ágiles, rápidos, brinca los troncos, las piedras y obstáculos fácilmente, a lo lejos ha divisado un anuncio de neón y escucha voces, no define la conversación porque se encuentra aún lejos, en eso, seis disparos seguidos de arma de fuego hacen que se frene violentamente, en segundos reanuda de nuevo su carrera ahora más desesperado, siente el olor de la pólvora, y un rugido pugna por salir de su pecho, pero solo han pasado unos segundos cuando escucha de nuevo disparos por arma de fuego, ahora fueron tres, se frena nuevamente agudizando sus sentidos cuando detecta que alguien va corriendo por el bosque, son tres personas, es una persecución, empieza a moverse de forma más sigilosa, como un depredador en busca de su presa.

Se sube a un árbol y empieza a moverse entre ellos, en ese momento los descubre, dos tipos vestidos con chaquetas negras y mezclilla persiguen a una joven que tiene una chaqueta azul y jeans azules, con un par de trenzas, ella corre desesperada mientras los dos sujetos armados la persiguen muy cerca, la joven tropieza torpemente con un tronco, cae entre las hojas y piedras, al caer la cabeza la aporrea violentamente sobre una de las piedras lo que además de hacerle una herida en la frente la deja desorientada, el par de sujetos armados le ha dado alcance, se acercan lentamente apuntándole.

_- Por favor, por favor – suplica la chica entre sollozos, su corazón late violentamente producto del miedo, ese latido es reconocido de inmediato por los sentidos de Vincent, quien observa todo entre las ramas transformado en Bestia._

_- Por favor, por favor – ella suplica nuevamente, solo que su voz se apaga ante el sonido del arma cuando es cargada._

El violento rugido de Vincent estalla al mismo tiempo en que él sale detrás de unos árboles, se abalanza hacía los agresores de la chica, los despedaza con violencia, con sus propias garras, se puede escuchar cómo la piel de los agresores es rasgada por las garras, así como la sangre que va salpicando los árboles, los gritos ahogados de los agresores se pierden entre el rugido del depredador que los va destrozando, sus huesos se van rompiendo por la fuerza y la violencia del ataque, entonces, así como empezó de igual forma termina, todo queda en silencio, lo único que se escucha es la respiración entrecortada de la Bestia quien jadeante se para frente a ella mientras la observa.

La chica tiembla mientras lo mira, en su hermoso rostro puede ver una herida sobre la ceja derecha que sangra, sus enormes ojos verdes ahora de un tono oscuro debido al shock sufrido lo observan fijamente, sin emitir sonido alguno, él puede ver lo frío de la noche cuando ella humea el aire que respira a través de sus labios entreabiertos, su corazón va bajando el ritmo de su latido, y a lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de la policía, lo que le indica que es el momento de que se retire, pero no puede apartar la mirada de ella, algo se lo impide, está preocupado por su seguridad, sin embargo tampoco puede quedarse más tiempo, así que huye, se aleja de ahí lo más rápido que puede mientras en su mente el rostro de Catherine Chandler se le queda tatuado.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Eres él

**YOU ARE HE**

**(ERES ÉL)**

Es una fría noche de Otoño del 2003, en el Salty Dawg Saloon ha sido bastante exitosa, al parecer la promoción de las "Bebidas a $1.00 Dlls" les dejó bastantes ganancias y propinas. La Bar tender y la Camarera se reparten la propina mientras felices comentan del éxito de su promoción.

-Nunca subestimes el poder del licor barato y una nueva camarera sexy y educada – dice Dolly mientras mira de forma significativa a la Bar tender quien sonríe y se ofrece a cerrar el Bar ante las frases aduladoras de su compañera.

-Vete, te lo mereces, a mí lo que me espera son las pruebas de abogacía – ella sonríe mientras extiende el brazo para entregarle sus propinas – tu fortuna Dolly.

-Gracias! Eres la mejor! Ahora voy a contratarte si termino arrestada o Divorciada.

Las chicas se despiden, y la Bar tender sonríe mientras observa a su compañera Dolly que se aleja, se voltea para terminar de cerrar, guarda toda la basura en dos enormes bolsas negras que prepara para llevarlas al dispensario de basura que se encuentra afuera del Bar, antes de apagar las luces toma su chaqueta color palo de rosa, que se coloca sobre la blusa rosada que trae puesta, se saca las trenzas las cuales le dan un aspecto de colegiala, sin embargo ella cuenta con 19 años, está cursando su segundo año de abogacía, y éste trabajo le ayudará para comprar algunos libros, su nombre, Catherine Chandler.

Catherine apaga todo el Bar y sale como puede con el par de bolsas negras, su complexión diminuta complica su pesada carga ya que ambas bolsas pesan tal vez más que ella, sin embargo logra llegar al dispensario de basura, cuando lo abre se asusta porque de un salto, sale un mapache que se encontraba rebuscando en la basura algo para comer, el pequeño animal corre despavorido y huye mientras ella también asustada lo mira.

Se sube rápidamente a su auto muerta de frío, pero al darle al switch éste no quiere arrancar, ella se lamenta e intenta de nuevo arrancar el auto sin conseguirlo, molesta descubre que dejó encendida la luz del espejo y eso ha ocasionado que se descargue su pila, la apaga para luego buscar su celular en la bolsa, lo toma y marca de inmediato.

-¿Hola? – al otro lado de la línea se escucha la voz que ella espera y aliviada le responde.

-Hola Mamá – su voz suena como el de una pequeña niña perdida.

Veinte minutos después Catherine ya no se encuentra sola ni desvalida en medio del estacionamiento del Bar, su madre ha llegado a auxiliarla y mientras coloca los cables para cargar la pila con su auto, bromean con todo lo acontecido, también le pide como buena madre, que se coloque la chamarra azul que trae en el auto ya que hace demasiado frío y la chaqueta que lleva puesta Catherine casi no la cubre, ésta obedece, mientras se pone la gruesa chamarra azul se disculpa con su madre por haberla hecho ir a su rescate.

Su madre la mira con cariño, le pregunta qué tal le fue en su noche de trabajo, ambas celebran que al menos las propinas ayudarán a Catherine a conseguir algunos libros, madre e hija ríen de la situación, siempre es así entre ellas, todo fluye de forma natural.

-Tienes suerte de que estaba de guardia, él te habría matado – le dice refiriéndose al papá, pero en tono de broma.

-No fue suerte, siempre corres cuando te necesito – las palabras de Catherine llevan tanto significado que ambas se miran con ese amor que las une.

Pero son interrumpidas cuando un auto entra al estacionamiento, por la hora a ambas les llama la atención, realmente ya es bastante entrada la madrugada y el Bar se encuentra cerrado, pero nunca falta aquella persona que no se da cuenta del tiempo, así que las dos ríen de lo curioso de la situación mientras Catherine empieza a gritarle al par de ocupantes del auto que ya cerraron, solo que éstos no parecen escucharlas, las luces del vehículo les da de lleno en el rostro, lo que les corta la visión, en eso, del auto bajan dos tipos.

Vanessa Chandler es la madre de Catherine quien ha llegado a auxiliarla, al mirar a ambos tipos bajarse del auto de inmediato los reconoce, un escalofrío le recorre la espina, _"Dios no puede ser"_ piensa, el momento temido ha llegado, lo peor es que no está sola, su peor pesadilla se encuentra ahora frente a ella ya que han ido a matarla pero pueden matar también a Catherine y eso ella no va a permitirlo.

-Métete en mi auto! – le ordena a su hija, pero ésta no reacciona, la mira sorprendida por lo que le pide, así que Vanessa de forma autoritaria le exige – Métete en mi auto! Métete en mi auto! – le repite mientras la toma del brazo para sacudirla y sacarla del shock en que ha caído la chica, a la vez mira desesperada a sus asesinos - ¡Ahora! ¡Ve! – le ordena gritándole, pero Catherine no logra reaccionar.

Ante la mirada aterrada de Vanessa, ve como en cámara lenta cuando ambos tipos les apuntan con armas de fuego, ella por instinto de madre se interpone entre ellos y Catherine, aunque sabe que ella es el blanco, lo último que acierta a gritar es _"NO!"_ en un acto desesperado por proteger a su hija, cuando escucha y siente los disparos.

Catherine no logra acertar lo que ve y escucha, todo sucede tan rápido que simplemente se congela, la orden de su madre jamás la lleva acabo ya que no entiende el por qué ella tendría que "esconderse" en el auto, hasta que los seis disparos la sacan de ese ensueño en el que se quedó atrapada, pero lo peor fue que al salir de éste observa como el cuerpo de su madre cae junto a ella herida de muerte, Catherine la mira aterrada y lo único que acierta a decir es _"Mamá, mamá"_ la toca pensando estúpidamente que al llamarla ella estaría bien, cuando siente el roce de otros disparos ahora dirigidos a ella los cuales rebotan en los autos, esto la hace correr por instinto.

Se adentra en el bosque corriendo torpemente sin sentido, siente sus piernas muy pesadas y la imagen de su madre tirada en el suelo la atormenta pero sabe que tiene que correr por su vida, puede escuchar al par de asesinos muy cerca de ella, sin embargo se siente tan aturdida, tan vulnerable, su corazón late de forma tan rápida y violenta que siente como retumba en sus sienes cuando sin darse cuenta tropieza con un tronco, su pie se traba en éste y sin poder evitarlo cae de forma estrepitosa hacia la tierra, aporreando la cabeza sobre una piedra, el golpe fue certero, seco, ella siente algo caliente sobre la ceja derecha así como el aturdimiento por el golpe, se siente mareada y no logra enfocar bien a sus atacantes quienes ya le dieron alcance, la miran mientras uno de ellos levanta el arma que lleva en la mano, lo único que puede hacer es suplicar por su vida.

-Por favor, por favor – suplica entre sollozos, su corazón continúa latiendo violentamente – Por favor, por favor.

Entonces de la nada entre los árboles se escucha un fuerte rugido, sale y se abalanza sobre los tipos algo o alguien, ella no logra definir qué es, solo escucha como la piel de los sujetos es desgarrada violentamente, como la sangre salpica los árboles mientras ambos gritan de forma horrible por el dolor causado, pero sus gritos son ahogados por el rugido de esa cosa que los ataca, Catherine brinca nerviosa cada vez que escucha como son destrozados sus atacantes, su cuerpo tiembla violentamente, ella no sabe si es a causa del miedo o del frío, y de la misma forma tan rápida que empezó el ataque, igual termina, todo queda en silencio.

La silueta de quien fue el verdugo de sus atacantes, queda frente a ella, la observa fijamente mientras jadea, su aliento humea por el frío, su rostro es una mezcla entre un felino con los ojos amarillos y un ser humano, tiene una marca en el lado derecho del rostro, como una cicatriz, ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, simplemente se siente aliviada de estar aún con vida, lo observa entre la fascinación y el terror, sin embargo algo en su interior le dice que él no la va a atacar porque de querer hacerlo ya estuviese ella muerta, o, acaso ella ya está muerta y es su alma quien lo mira? Será una pesadilla de la que despertará en cualquier instante? A lo lejos el sonido de unas sirenas lo alertan, él resopla y desaparece tan rápido como apareció para salvarla.

Año 2012.- Lentamente Catherine abre los ojos, se sienta reconociendo su habitación, respira profundamente para calmar sus sollozos y como una niña pequeña se abraza fuertemente a sus piernas, meciéndose lentamente para calmarse, su rostro está bañado en lágrimas, y da rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, deja que la invada esa sensación de miedo, frustración, vulnerabilidad, fascinación e impotencia que sintió en ese momento una vez que se quedó sola en el bosque, su mente se remonta de nuevo y recuerda cómo lentamente pudo incorporarse, mientras lloraba sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía por la tensión de lo vivido, así como por la caída, recuerda que se toca la cabeza y mira su sangre.

Han pasado nueve años de esa fatídica noche, y ella aún no se recupera, nueve años en los que ha vivido toda una transformación, nueve años en los que ha sufrido la crítica de quien al contar su historia piense que es una loca, principalmente cuando afirmaba haber sido salvada por una "Bestia", nueve años de preguntarse _"qué sucedió realmente? Porque a ellas?"_, nueve años en los que ha visitado a mas terapeutas que cualquier persona con trastornos mentales, nueve años de extrañarla y añorarla.

Esa noche, no solo mataron a su madre, también mataron una parte de ella, ahí se quedó sepultada la chica jovial, inocente, vulnerable y confiada que todos conocían, en su lugar se fue transformando una mujer decidida, desconfiada, independiente, dueña de sí misma y que jamás permitirá que NADA ni NADIE vuelva a tomarla por sorpresa, su vida tomo un rumbo totalmente opuesto y radical al que ella tenía trazado, dejó la Universidad de Leyes para meterse al Colegio de la Policía y ahora era una Agente de Homicidios reconocida y admirada por sus compañeros por tener una mente ágil, sagaz y muy perceptiva, era una de las mejores policías en campo, peleaba como cualquier Agente, siempre estaba en guardia y su vida personal era totalmente solitaria.

Una vez que los sollozos pararon, respiró profundamente mientras se seca las lágrimas del rostro, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su cocina, prepara té para tranquilizarse, mira la hora en su celular, son las 5am, no falta mucho para que amanezca, así que con la taza de té caliente entre las manos, sale al pequeño balcón que tiene en su departamento, ella se encuentra en el quinto piso, el último del edificio, la vista del amanecer desde ahí es hermosa y le produce una sensación de tranquilidad, observa el nacimiento de un nuevo día, una suave brisa de otoño refresca su rostro, ella cierra los ojos y lo levanta hacía el viento frío, suspira, mientras se da ánimos _"Hoy es un nuevo día! Feliz Aniversario Mamá, te extraño tanto que me duele"_ y una solitaria lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

En el edificio de enfrente, entre las sombras, la silueta de un hombre la observa, él suspira con tristeza al sentir su dolor _"Feliz Aniversario Catherine, el escuchar latir tu corazón me tranquiliza porque sé que estas viva, lamento mucho tu pérdida"_ murmura Vincent Keller antes de retirarse, lo que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo hacer, su necesidad de ella ha ido creciendo durante todos estos años y se ha recrudecido en los últimos tres.

Conoce cada gesto, mirada, palabra y actitud de ella, sabe perfectamente cuando algo le preocupa, cuando está eufórica, las pocas veces en que ella ríe él disfruta de ese sonido, es tan gratificante verla feliz ya que son pocas las ocasiones en que eso sucede, casi siempre está concentrada en su trabajo y entrenamiento, aislada de todo y todos, sus amigos son muy contados y qué decir de sus amores, éstos son bastante ocasionales, lo que a él le ha agradado demasiado en últimas fechas y este sentimiento le preocupa.

Vincent suspira de nuevo resignado, obligándose a retirarse de su escondite, tiene que dejarla, al menos por unas horas piensa sarcástico. En su trayecto a casa, la fábrica abandonada, empieza a repasar estos nueve años, en los cuales muchas cosas cambiaron, por ejemplo ahora JT y él comparten sus vidas en la fábrica abandonada. Después de varios meses de mentirle a la novia, la relación se volvió muy tirante terminando de forma abrupta, lo que a Vincent le causó pesar por su amigo, sin embargo JT no le dio mucha importancia ya que le dijo que sentía como si se hubiese quitado una gran carga de encima, el precio por guardar el secreto de Vincent es bastante alto.

Así que desde que JT terminó su relación se fue a vivir con Vincent para que ambos trabajaran en encontrar la cura a su problema. Han pasado momentos muy difíciles, como cuando sucedió lo de Catherine nueve años atrás. Después de rescatarla de quienes querían matarla y le dieron muerte a su madre, él sufrió una especie de choque post traumático, anduvo perdido durante tres días en los cuáles no ha logrado descifrar qué sucedió, JT lo encontró deambulando en el Central Park una tarde, él se encontraba muy mal, desorientado, sucio, con una pérdida de memoria temporal la cual fue recuperando al paso de los días.

Durante esos tres días de ausencia ellos no sabían si él atacó a alguien o lo vieron transformado, el único acontecimiento que encontraron fue la noticia en uno de los periódicos locales de lo sucedido en el bosque a la Dra. Vanessa Chandler y a su hija Catherine, quienes en apariencia fueron atacadas por un par de asaltantes. Vincent al mirar el recorte las reconoce de inmediato, pero no recuerda bien qué tanto conoció a Vanessa, de lo único que tiene la certeza es de que tenía que protegerlas, la razón, la desconoce, y al parecer fracasó en parte ya que Vanessa murió asesinada de seis tiros mortales.

Él jamás le ha dicho a JT que las conocía ya que no tiene toda la información completa, siente que algo de vital importancia ha olvidado, además de que para no preocupar lo, decide callarse todo lo referente a las Chandler, lo único que sabe JT es que él salva a Catherine de morir en manos de unos asaltantes y luego huye, y aunque la versión de la chica es que "fue salvada por una Bestia" nadie le cree, así que su secreto continúa a salvo.

Algo más que desconoce JT, son sus "escapadas" para vigilar a Catherine. La primera vez que lo hace fue seis meses después de lo sucedido en el bosque, él al huir pierde todo contacto y su falta de memoria no le ayudaba mucho, así que empieza por deambular por la ciudad, primero en hospitales, luego tiene un pequeño recuerdo de haberlas visto salir de un Mall, así que regresa a ese lugar, al final empieza a investigar en Internet lo referente a la familia Chandler y es como consigue información de Thomas Chandler, a quien vigila en varias ocasiones hasta que consigue su objetivo cuando Thomas un buen día visita a su hija mayor en el Colegio de Policía, y en ese momento Vincent la ve de nuevo.

Al recordar esa imagen siente nuevamente la tristeza que lo embargó cuando nota el gran cambio en ella, por alguna razón en su subconsciente esperaba otra imagen de la chica, una más jovial y alegre, en su lugar se encuentra con una chica de mirada dura, vacía, opaca, su sonrisa era más una mueca falsa que un gesto natural y sincero, pero también percibe cierta rebeldía, rabia, y una fuerte determinación a no dejarse vencer por nadie. La observó durante todo ese día, la vio entrenar hasta desfallecer y al final fue testigo mudo al verla caer presa del dolor por su pérdida. El impacto de ese día para él fue fuerte y a la vez pudo constatar que ella se estaba recuperando, estaba a salvo, así que se alejó.

En un principio la rondaba cada seis meses, luego sin darse cuenta incluyó la fecha del cumpleaños de Catherine entre sus rondas, así como las fechas festivas especiales. Las semanas, meses y años empezaron a transcurrir entre el ir y venir de sus investigaciones, algunos recuerdos que lograba rescatar pero aún todo era confuso, y las rondas a Catherine Chandler empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes.

Las primeras frases que utilizaba para justificarse eran:

"_Prometí velar por su seguridad, así que solo voy a verificar que ella está bien y a salvo"._

"_Debí conocer a su madre y al no poder salvarla, tengo el deber de protegerla"._

Pero luego sus escusas se fueron esfumando y simplemente se quedó el gusto de observarla, lo que fue dando como resultado que al paso del tiempo, el verla se convirtiera en parte de su vida.

Durante todos estos años no ha tenido la necesidad de intervenir de nuevo en salvarla ya que ella ha demostrado tener la capacidad de protegerse, sin embargo siempre está pendiente de lo que le sucede, y desde hace tres años empezó a darse cuenta que el motivo real de que sus visitas empezaran a ser más frecuentes era porque empezaba a tener ciertos sentimientos por ella, que al principio no quería aceptar, hasta que la vio por primera vez salir con un chico.

Al volverse un protector más frecuente, pudo notar que ella salía con chicos en algunas ocasiones, esto era algo natural y normal ya que Catherine con el paso del tiempo se convertía en una mujer hermosa e inteligente, de aspecto pequeño y aparentemente frágil, tiene el cuerpo delgado y formado por su constante entrenamiento, su cabello caoba brillante, cae como una melena en capas debajo del hombro, su rostro es agradable principalmente cuando lo primero que llama la atención son sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde aceituna, y cuando se encuentra en paz y armonía, su risa es contagiosa, así que con todo este conjunto de aspectos físicos era de esperarse que más de un tipo se interesara en ella, pero Vincent no estaba preparado para lo que sintió al verla en compañía de alguien.

La primera vez que la vio salir de un Bar con un sujeto, e irse al departamento de éste en donde paso la noche, él se sintió totalmente abrumado, tenía ganas de golpear al sujeto y su justificante fue que se preocupaba como un hermano mayor de que ella pueda estar en peligro, pero luego al notar que la relación tardó menos de una semana, sintió alivio, y aunque al principio se aferraba a la frase _"solo me preocupo como cualquier hermano mayor"_ al paso del tiempo tuvo que reconocer que empezó a sentir la necesidad de abrazarla, consolarla, besarla y no precisamente el tipo de abrazo y beso entre "hermanos", esta necesidad de sentirla como mujer fue creciendo al punto que ya no pudo más que reconocer que en algún punto de estos años se había enamorado de Catherine Chandler.

En su intento por convencerse de que estaba equivocado, quiso involucrarse con otras mujeres, pero no pudo, al principio porque no se sentía tan confiado por el aspecto peligroso que le daba la cicatriz en su rostro, luego cuando conseguía entablar algún tipo de amistad con alguna chica, venían las clásicas preguntas _"a qué te dedicas?, dónde vives?, qué te sucedió en el rostro?"_ las cuales no tenían una respuesta concreta, pero lo peor fue cuando logró entenderse con una mujer que era bastante liberal e indiferente a su aspecto, y quiso tener relaciones sexuales con ella, el resultado fue fatal, ya que al entrar en un estado de éxtasis, su adrenalina subió muy rápido, teniendo como resultado que se transformara sin poder evitarlo.

Lo único positivo de esa experiencia tan desagradable, fue que la chica reaccionó y huyó, evitando que él la atacara, pero todo fue tan fuerte que él decidió dejar al olvido el tema de las chicas, aceptando que su atracción hacia Catherine era fuerte, que iba creciendo, que tendría que vivir con ello, con amarla a distancia, en silencia, y la única forma en que podría demostrarle su gran amor era al protegerla hasta que llegara el día en que ella se enamorara de alguien, y él tendría que dejarla definitivamente, su temor de que llegara ese día crecía con el tiempo y algo le decía que cada vez estaba menos dispuesto a alejarse de ella, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Él no era un buen partido para ella, y eso que Catherine siempre buscaba liarse con tipos de no muy buena pinta, ¿será que era con el fin de no profundizar nada con alguien en particular? ¿Tan grande era su miedo de confiar de nuevo en alguien?

Con estos pensamientos rondando por su mente llegó a la fábrica, JT ya había salido para la Universidad lo que para él representaba un alivio, ya que no tendría que decirle la clásica mentira inocente de que salió a tomar aire fresco, y aunque su amigo no lo cuestionaba mucho cuando salía por las noches, siempre quedaba el que se preocupara de que alguien lo descubriera, principalmente Miurfield, quienes sabía lo estaban buscando de acuerdo a unas investigaciones que hizo JT, por lo que el peligro sobre ellos era constante, pero al menos por ahora todo estaba en calma, así que una vez que llegó se preparó un sándwich como desayuno, tomo luego un baño y se recostó sobre su cama, con tan solo unos jeans tipo militar, sin camisa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada, suspiró cerrando lentamente los ojos, en su mente la figura de Catherine empieza a aparecer, está en su balcón, mira con melancolía el amanecer, el aíre frío pega en su rostro moviendo su cabello, suspira mientras la imagen de ella le acompaña en sus sueños.

Catherine pasó un día bastante activo, junto con su compañera Tess Vargas, realizaron algunas investigaciones en unos casos que tenían pendiente y debían cerrar, cuando llegó la noche recordó a Zeke, su última conquista, el tipo no era la octava maravilla del mundo pero a ella le divertía pasara el rato con él, era totalmente opuesto al mundo en el que se movía, era como una brisa fresca y hoy necesitaba esa brisa fresca, así que recordando que le había dejado un mensaje para ir al cine, decide darle la sorpresa pues aunque nunca le confirmó lo más seguro es que él tuviese los boletos, ya que el chico andaba metido en esos temas de arte y la película era del tipo independiente, por lo que se despide de su compañera y sale del precinto para encontrarse con el sujeto.

Y a la vez que ella toma su auto para irse al centro, en la fábrica abandonada Vincent se aleja del microscopio, se frota las sienes mientras frustrado avienta el lápiz que tiene en la mano azotándole violentamente contra la pared, el suero una vez más falló, se siente molesto, así que decide tomar su gabardina y las llaves del auto de JT, total, él ahora se encuentra dando unas asesorías así que no utilizará su auto y él necesita salir a tomar aire fresco, pero no quiere irse por las azoteas, no está de humor para sacarle provecho a sus habilidades animales, en este momento esa parte de su ADN no es muy grata para él.

Vincent y Catherine deambulan por la ciudad cada uno por distintos caminos, pero el destino cruzará sus vidas con dos acontecimientos que sucederán esta noche, uniéndolos de una forma permanente, ambos están predestinados a estar juntos, uno es el complemento del otro, sin embargo para comprender, aceptar y madurar esta unión, tendrán que atravesar un camino lleno de muchos retos y obstáculos.

El primer acontecimiento sucede cuando Vincent al ir sin rumbo fijo, descubre a una joven mujer tambaleándose, siente el fuerte olor que ella transpira por los poros, el olor es de un químico que en grandes cantidades en el cuerpo humano puede ser mortal, envenena a la persona causando la muerte por una insuficiencia respiratoria. De inmediato busca donde aparcar el auto, e intenta darle alcance a la chica quien entra al Stanwyck Hotel.

Logra ver cuando ella sube al elevador, una rápida mirada en el panel de servicios del Hotel le indican que los baños se encuentran en el primer piso, así que corre por las escaleras, se infiltra al baño de las damas, pero cuando llega la chica se encuentra tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, al parecer perdió el sentido y al sufrir el desmayo se golpea muy fuerte con el lava manos lo que le causa un traumatismo craneoencefálico, Vincent la revisa de forma precisa y rápida, aún recuerda su experiencia como Médico de Urgencias, pero ella no respira, su pulso es muy débil e intenta hacerle RCP, sin embargo todo es en vano, la chica ha muerto, él la mira con tristeza y frustración de no haber podido salvarla, tal vez el veneno ya había contaminado todo su organismo así que poco podía hacer él, ahora lo único que le queda es huir, nadie puede verlo ahí, ya que sería el principal sospechoso.

Sigilosamente sale del baño de damas solo que al querer tomar las escaleras de nuevo observa que un par de guardias de seguridad subían ahí, así que tiene que cambiar de estrategia, el elevador acaba de abrirse, lo que aprovecha para meterse en el mismo, éste se encuentra totalmente lleno, al sentirse observado empieza a ponerse nervioso de perder el control, lo que lo lleva a realizar un acto de forma inconsciente que lo llevará directo a Catherine, aprieta el botón de planta baja sin darse cuenta.

El segundo acontecimiento empieza cuando Catherine llega a la plaza en donde se dará la película, deja mal estacionado el auto y aunque un policía de tránsito le llama la atención, ella le pide cinco minutos para revisar algo, deja puesta la sirena funcionando en su auto como señal de que es un asunto oficial, corre hacía la entrada del cine cuando se encuentra a Zeke, ella lo llama eufórica pero él palidece al verla, al parecer no la esperaba, el detalle no pasa desapercibido para Catherine sin embargo lo ignora acercándose a él y plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras parlotea disculpándose por sus ausencias. Zeke la mira bastante incómodo, la interrumpe diciéndole que al parecer ella no recibió los mensajes que él le había enviado últimamente, además de dejar en claro que ya no está interesado en ella.

Al principio tu trabajo me excitaba, ahora es algo pesado, como por ejemplo esta noche, si quiero fumar marihuana… – ella lo mira divertida, sabe que el sujeto no es un tipo modelo, pero su nerviosismo y la explicación le suena bastante ridícula y exagerada.

Mira, por mí puedes fumar marihuana, no me importa – le dice mientras ríe divertida, en eso una voz chillona los interrumpe.

-¡Hola! ¡Z-babe! – ambos voltean a ver a la chica y luego se miran.

El momento es bastante cómico como incómodo, Zeke nervioso al verse descubierto intenta darle una explicación mientras Catherine levantando la ceja de forma sarcástica menciona _"¿Z-babe?"_, él se disculpa pero al darse cuenta que ha sido descubierto, de forma cobarde le dice que realmente la relación entre ellos lo estaba estresando, Catherine por su lado lo mira respondiendo en tono mordaz si de esto hablaban sus mensajes, él nota lo molesta que ahora está y de nuevo se disculpa diciéndole que tenía que retirarse con su nueva acompañante. Entonces Catherine lo mira amenazante.

-Sabes "Z-babe"? esto tampoco estaba funcionando para mí – le dice sarcástica, imitando el tono de la chica y para dejar en claro que de ella nadie se burla, se voltea alzando su placa mientras le grita al policía de tránsito que la espera – Seguridad! Éste tipo tiene marihuana en su poder.

Luego da media vuelta para marcharse hacía su auto, camina altiva y con actitud orgullosa sonriendo, mientras Zeke es apresado por el policía de tránsito ante la mirada atónita de la chica que lo acompaña quien no da crédito a lo que está sucediendo, y ella empieza a cuestionarlo. En eso el celular de Catherine suena, y responde de inmediato, _"Chandler"_.

Media hora después Catherine llega al Stanwyck Hotel en donde al parecer se cometió un asesinato en el baño de damas, ella se encuentra con su compañera Tess a quien le platica su encuentro con "Z-babe", Tess no solo es su compañera de trabajo, también es su mejor amiga y confidente, morena, alta, delgada y de aspecto rudo, tiene un carácter mordaz y sincero, siempre le dice a Cat, como ella le llama, las cosas de manera directa, de acuerdo a cómo las ve y siente, aunque muchas veces lo que le dice no sea del agrado de Catherine, al final se lo agradece, Tess es una amiga leal y en quien confía, se puede decir que es su única amiga.

Así que mientras entran al Hotel, Tess hace ciertas observaciones con relación a Zeke, con esa forma tan sarcástica natural en ella le dice a su amiga que debió de electrocutar al tipo.

-"Cómo que me excitaba" – dice Tess imitando a Zeke – pues qué! Le interesaban solo las esposas?, ¿no entienden que esas solo nos recuerdan el trabajo? – dice ofendida refiriéndose a lo que utilizan para inutilizar a los maleantes.

-Tess, nunca me pidió que utilizáramos las esposas – responde Catherine tranquila y al mismo tiempo divertida por la actitud ofendida de su compañera y amiga.

-Ash! Tienes una puntería ciega para escoger a los cretinos – Catherine la mira molesta ante su comentario sincero – mira, cuando salgo con un cretino, sé que es un cretino, por eso ahora estoy en abstinencia de hombres – le dice Tess de forma categórica.

Catherine sonríe ante los comentarios de su amiga, la conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que Tess permanecerá muy poco tiempo "sola", así que esa "abstinencia de hombres" es solo su fachada para darle ánimos, por lo que Cat siguiendo el tono burlón de los comentarios de Tess le sugiere que sea su pareja para la Fiesta de Compromiso de su padre, en eso llegan al área restringida y para poder entrar muestran sus placas mientras al guardia _"Crímenes Especiales"_, éste las dejan pasar.

Una vez dentro del baño de Damas, empiezan ambas detectives a realizar su trabajo, Tess con una pequeña libreta de apuntes en la mano le va informando a Catherine lo que han encontrado, la llamada al 911 a las 8:32 pm pero sin dejar mensaje alguno, las manchas de sangre, el posible móvil del asesinato, que en un principio se maneja el robo pero era poco probable ya que la mujer tenía una bolsa de marca así como tarjetas de crédito y varios objetos de valor que continuaban con ella.

Tess le pide al guardia que se encuentra con ellas que le enseñe las cintas de seguridad, lo que deja a Catherine sola con la víctima, la mira con tristeza, cada víctima le recuerda a su madre, y el encontrar a sus asesinos es uno de los motivos por los que entró al Colegio de Policía, con cada caso que resuelve es como si de alguna forma compensara el hecho de no haber podido encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de su propia madre, cuando cierra sus casos siente una gran satisfacción, aunque ésta dura muy poco.

Joe Bishop es el jefe del área de Crímenes Especiales, tiene bajo su mando a Catherine y Tess, ahora él está mirando las cintas de seguridad que Tess consiguió junto con Catherine a quien le comenta molesto que no se explica el cómo puede alguien matar a una persona en un lugar público sin ser visto absolutamente por nadie, critica fuertemente el departamento de seguridad del Hotel, sin embargo Cat le informa que ya tienen la identidad de la víctima, se llama Ashley Webster, es una editora de una prestigiosa revista de modas, está casada con un fotógrafo de renombre llamado Alex Webster, así que por el momento el primer sospechoso es el esposo, en eso un forense les entrega algo que encontraron en el elevador, una huella en el botón de planta baja, Catherine le sonríe a Joe, y éste les ordena que de inmediato la analicen.

Una vez que se realizó el levantamiento del cuerpo de la víctima y se recopilaron todas las pruebas necesarias, Catherine se retiró a su departamento, tomó una ducha, mordisqueó un sándwich, se cambió de ropa y salió de nuevo para el precinto. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue revisar los resultados de las huellas digitales, Tess y Joe llegaron cinco minutos después que ella así que se reunieron para continuar con el caso.

-El sistema de huellas ha dado un resultado, y no es del marido, el nombre del tipo es Vincent Keller – dice ella mientras espera que el sistema les proporcione más información.

-¿Cuáles son sus antecedentes? – pregunta Joe.

-Ninguno, al parecer es Militar – le responde Tess mirando el panel.

-Está muerto – dice Catherine sorprendida y continúa leyendo la ficha técnica – Médico especializado Vincent Keller, NYC, asesinado en Afganistán por fuego enemigo en el 2002, lo demás es clasificado – Catherine mira a su Jefe y compañera sorprendida de su hallazgo.

Joe molesto pregunta cómo puede ser posible que la huella digital de un tipo muerto aparezca en la escena del asesinato de la editora Ashley Webster, a lo que Tess observa que aunque quisieran investigar con algún familiar, al parecer la mayoría de los familiares han muerto pero Cat no se queda quieta y se mete a investigar más, encontrando que del año 99 al 01, Vincent Keller hizo su residencia en el St. Benjamín, así que pueden ir a platicar con algunos colegas.

Ante la orden de Joe de ir al Hospital St. Benjamín a investigar sobre Vincent Keller, todos empiezan a moverse, Tess toma su chaqueta, pero Catherine se queda absorta mirando la fotografía de Vincent, algo en su mirada, en sus ojos, le resulta vagamente familiar, no logra recordar qué puede ser, mira detenidamente la fotografía, siente que no puede apartar la mirada de ésta cuando la voz de Tess la llama insistente, ella sale de su ensueño y rápidamente se levanta de su silla, toma su chaqueta y sigue a Tess.

Ambas Detectives llegan al Hospital St. Benjamín y se entrevistan con la jefa de los médicos del área de Urgencias, que era en donde el Dr. Keller realizó su residencia, ella les informa que lo recuerda muy bien, ya que no era como los residentes promedio quienes en su primer año de residencia se volvían engreídos pensando que lo sabían todo, Keller no era así, también les habla de la muerte de sus hermanos bomberos el día de los atentados en el WTC, que él estuvo esperando a que los llevaran hasta que un buen día simplemente no regresó al Hospital, Catherine y Tess se miran ante el comentario de la Dra, a lo que Cat le murmura que tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual se en listó en la Milicia, entonces Tess le pregunta a la Dra., si desde ése día no lo había visto de nuevo, la Dra extrañada por la pregunta le Tess les dice:

-Para ser Detectives no saben mucho – el tono de la Dra incomoda a Catherine quien le responde categórica.

-No, sabemos que supuesta mente está muerto.

-¿Supuesta mente? Hay una placa en el vestíbulo con su nombre – le debate ofendida la Dra., que decide marcharse ante las preguntas absurdas de las Detectives, pero Cat la detiene.

-¿Recuerda si alguien andaba con él? ¿alguien a quien hubiera buscado?

-Keller no era muy sociable – recuerda la Dra. – pero tenía un compañero de cuarto – les dice segura.

Con el dato que les proporciona la Dra., Tess y Catherine van a la Universidad de NY para entrevistar al Profe. Dr. JT Forbes, quien es un investigador médico y se especializa en Bioquímica, pero no lo encuentran ya que ahora no se encuentra en horario de clases, pero les proporcionan su domicilio. Cuando llegan a éste, ambas se sorprenden de lo que encuentran, es una antigua fábrica nuclear abandonada, ¿quién viviría en un lugar así?, la mente sagaz de Catherine da por hecho de que el Profe. Forbes algo debe de esconder, pero Tess se dedica a hacer bromas con relación a lo tétrico y extraño del lugar, _"¿Quieres desquitarte del pequeño Zeke? Podrías besarte con el Profe. Forbes en esto"_ se burla Tess apuntando al auto de éste que se encuentra estacionado casi en la puerta de entrada.

Cuando entran al edificio tienen que recorrer un gran tramo de la fábrica, que se encuentra en total abandono, hasta que llegan a un par de puertas decoloradas con un pequeño letrero que dice "OFICINA", Catherine toma la iniciativa golpeando con fuerza en una de las puertas mientras que con voz autoritaria llama al Profe. Forbes y se identifican como Policía de NY, al no tener la primera vez respuesta, de nuevo le llama exigiéndole que les abra la puerta, y tienen la respuesta esperada.

Ambas puertas se abren, de ellas aparece un tipo bastante alto, de 1.88 mts aproximadamente, regordete, cabello rizado y con lentes, lo que le da un aspecto total de un tipo Nerd, detrás de él pueden ver una enorme pantalla plana en la cual pasan un partido de Fútbol Americano, Catherine es quien habla primero preguntándole si es JT Forbes, a lo que él afirma con la cabeza, luego ella hace las presentaciones formales, _"Soy la Detective Chandler y ella es la Detective Vargas"_, le dice, JT le responde si la visita de ambas se debe a una multa que él ha olvidado pagar por exceso de velocidad, pero de inmediato les asegura que pasará a realizar el pago, Cat le dice que no es por eso su visita, ellas se encuentran ahí porque quieren hablar con él con relación a un antiguo compañero de cuarto, el Dr. Vincent Keller.

Cuando ella menciona el nombre mira fijamente a JT esperando su reacción, pero éste simplemente afirma con la cabeza y repite el nombre, no demuestra reacción alguna, esto a Catherine la desconcierta, pero su instinto le dice que algo está ocultado. JT se hace a un lado pensativo dejando pasar a las detectives a su casa, mientras va comentando que realmente fue una tragedia lo que le sucedió, sobre todo porque era tan joven, pero Cat no se deja engañar.

-Entonces, asumo que no escuchó sobre él recientemente – le dice de forma significativa.

-¿Escuchar cómo voces, o…? – Tess molesta por el tono burlón de su pregunta tajante lo interrumpe.

-No, a él.

-Sus huellas aparecieron en una escena del crimen – la secunda Catherine.

-Huy, entonces parece que necesitan personal nuevo para el tema de las huellas – les responde con sorna JT mientras ríe y empieza a meter unos libros a su back pack.

-¿Existe alguna razón por la que el Sr. Keller quiera que la gente piense que está muerto? Tal vez estaba metido en problemas… – le pregunta Tess ignorando su comentario en burla anterior.

Catherine disimuladamente empieza a recorrer el espacio habilitado para vivir, observa detenidamente todo mientras JT y Tess empiezan a entablar una especie de discusión sobre Vincent Keller, el tono de ambos es bastante mordaz ya que después de la pregunta de Tess, JT le responde que Keller se encontraba en Afganistán, así que era muy probable que tuviera problemas, en eso Cat observa una escalera que está pegada a la pared izquierda de la pieza y siente la presencia de alguien, se siente observada, mira hacia arriba pero no ve a nadie.

Tess continúa discutiendo con JT Forbes, le hace saber que la noche anterior una mujer fue asesinada en el Hotel Stanwyck y que esperan la colaboración de éste, y secundando de nuevo a Tess, Catherine interviene de preguntándole con amabilidad fingida si pueden echar un vistazo en todo el lugar, pero JT de forma hábil se niega pretextando que quisiera ayudarlas solo que ahora él tenía que irse a la Universidad, ya que la clase de Bioquímica que daba ahí no tardaba en comenzar.

Catherine sabe que no pueden presionarlo porque no cuentan con una orden de registro, así que llegando a una tregua se acerca a JT y le deja una tarjeta suya, con la sugerencia de que si recuerda algo o llega a saber algo se comunique con ella, él la acepta y las detectives se retiran. Cuando van saliendo del lugar Cat le hace la observación a Tess de las escaleras, además de que le comenta sus sospechas, pero como Tess le dice, no cuentan con un buen motivo para solicitar una orden de registro, así que tendrán que ser más inteligentes para poder investigar que existe en la parte superior de la pieza, a lo que Tess de nuevo hace bromas con relación a que alguna de ellas tendrá que "liarse" con JT para conseguir información, Cat sonríe ante sus comentarios y cuando iba a subirse al auto por instinto mira de hacia la parte superior de la fábrica en donde se aprecian algunas ventanas con los cristales rotos y otras llenas de cinta gris, de nuevo tuvo esa sensación de ser observada, está segura que alguien las observa y no es precisamente JT Forbes.

Una vez que las detectives se fueron, JT sube bastante alterado y molesto a encarar a Vincent quien las observa mientras ambas se alejan de la fábrica, o más bien, su mirada se encuentra solo en Catherine. _"¿Qué demonios hiciste?"_, le pregunta casi gritando, Vincent por su parte, tranquilo, saca entre unos cajones el recorte que ha guardado por nueve años y se lo entrega, en éste se puede ver a una Catherine mucho más joven cubierta por unas mantas, está sentada en la parte trasera de una patrulla, en su rostro se puede percibir el sufrimiento y el trauma vivido, el encabezado es lo más chocante "La hija de una víctima de asesinato, afirma que fue salvada por una Bestia".

-Era ella – le confirma con voz tranquila.

-Oh Dios Mío! Oh Dios Mío! – dice JT de forma dramática mientras se sostiene en la mesa.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? – le pregunta Vincent indiferente, conoce muy bien a JT y éste suele hacer las cosas más grandes de lo que usualmente son.

-No!, no quiero una cerveza, quiero que me digas porqué demonios están tus huellas en una escena de un crimen – JT de nuevo casi le grita, se encuentra bastante alterado.

Vincent intenta explicarle que encuentra a una mujer que estaba en problemas, pero JT lo interrumpe aún más histérico sobre todo cuando preocupado le pregunta si la atacó, a lo que Vincent le responde categóricamente que no, ahora se siente ofendido de que su amigo llegara a pensar que atacó a alguien sin motivo, sin embargo JT sarcásticamente lo felicita de no haber atacado a nadie, pero ahora tienen el problema de Catherine Chandler quien prácticamente está sobre ellos, entonces ante la presión de JT, Vincent comete la indiscreción al decirle que no sabía que ése caso lo vería Catherine.

Ahora JT lo mira sorprendido _"Su caso!? ¿qué… has estado espiándola?"_ su voz suena ahogada al descubrir que Vincent está rompiendo las reglas y lo peor por una chica que es policía, una chica que puede ponerlos en la mira de Miurfield, _"Vincent, has roto todas las reglas, no interactuar con nadie, no entrar a un edificio"_, Vincent molesto lo interrumpe diciéndole que lo sabe muy bien porque ÉL fue quien puso las reglas, pero que en los últimos años ha estado sintiendo que se encuentra prisionero, e intenta explicarle a JT lo que siente, pero nuevamente su amigo no le da la oportunidad cuando le reclama furioso diciéndole que en ninguna prisión encontraría una pantalla plana y una Xbox, así como también le echa en cara el que ya no lo ayude con el antídoto como lo hacía antes, entonces Vincent estalla.

-Sí, ¿Por qué sabes cuál es la definición de locura JT? – le dice furioso, su voz denota toda la frustración acumulada en los últimos año – Hacer lo mismo, una y otra vez, esperando un resultado diferente, ¿verdad? Ésa es la razón! Y está bien JT, esta es mi vida.

Vincent cansado después de haber escupido toda su frustración empieza a alejarse de su amigo, quien ahora se siente fatal, sabe que inconscientemente lo presionó demasiado, así que se disculpa y justifica al ponerle en claro que el tema de Catherine Chandler es muy delicado, ya que si ella comienza a hacer preguntas, a investigar a fondo, puede alertar a Miurfield de que él se encuentra con vida y ambos terminarán realmente muertos. Vincent lo escucha, y lo mira con tristeza, sabe que lo que le dice es muy cierto, y esto lo frustra aún más, sobre todo ahora que tiene la certeza de lo que siente por ella.

En el precinto Catherine llega a ver al Forense que tienen de planta, éste es el Dr. Evan Marks, un Inglés que llegó hace casi un año al precinto y quien aparte de ser un hombre inteligente es bastante atractivo, pero demasiado coqueto para el gusto de ella, ya que tiene una larga lista de conquistas y aunque últimamente ha puesto los ojos en ella, a Cat no le interesa formar parte de esa lista, además de que son compañeros de trabajo e involucrarse solo traería problemas a corto plazo.

Cuando entra al área forense, éste acaba de terminar la autopsia a Ashley Webster, ella le pregunta si tiene algún dictamen a lo que él bromea un poco con ella _"qué insensible eres"_ lo acusa Catherine con una sonrisa, luego Evan empieza a darle su diagnóstico no oficial, como por ejemplo le dice que la herida en la cabeza no era tan grave como para causarle la muerte, sin embargo le comenta que tiene signos de poca oxigenación, Cat lo mira preguntándole si fue estrangulada o algo, él le dice que no es probable ya que no tiene marcas de ligaduras o algo que indique que la asfixiaron, pero lo que si tiene es un sarpullido, por lo que puede ser que la hayan envenenado, sin embargo hay algo muy extraño, presenta contusiones en el esternón y costillas fracturadas, y esto se ha visto algunas veces cuando le realizan RCP a la persona, esto a Catherine la intriga aún más, ¿alguien quiso resucitar la después de que la asesinaron?, y ¿por qué huyó esa persona?.

También le comenta el Forense que encontró un cabello que no pertenece a la víctima, así que sacará el ADN de éste, pero cuando Catherine decide retirarse él aprovecha para invitarla para la noche siguiente a un estreno _"Película gratis, tragos gratis"_ le dice de forma coqueta, a lo que Cat hábilmente le responde preguntándole por la azafata con la que salía, Evan sonríe mientras le dice que fue transferida a Dallas de forma permanente, ella ríe mientras cuestiona si fue la línea aérea o fue él quien se deshizo de la azafata, en eso su celular suena, Cat lo verifica para ver que es un mensaje en el que le avisan que el esposo de la víctima ha aparecido _"ves? Siempre es el marido, por eso me apego a los tres meses"_ le dice Evan en broma, a lo que Cat le responde que en este caso el principal sospechoso es un tipo muerto.

En la sala de interrogatorios, Tess le enseña a Alex Webster una foto de Vincent Keller, éste se la devuelve diciéndole que no conoce al sujeto, que realmente jamás lo ha visto, acto seguido Tess le pregunta si estuvo toda la noche en su estudio, a lo que el tipo le responde que sí, en eso Catherine se une al interrogatorio para preguntarle si alguien puede confirmar su cuartada, a lo que Alex les dice que sí, que el guardia de seguridad del edificio puedo confirmarlo, además de que les muestra unas fotos de su nuevo proyecto, en eso ambas notan que en la muñeca derecha tenía la marca de un antro de moda, cuando lo cuestionan si estuvo ahí y la hora aproximada, él dice que solo estuvo unos cuantos minutos porque era una gala de caridad y queda camino a su estudio, luego les platica que su esposa no lo acompañaba porque tenía trabajo pendiente ya que acababa de ser ascendida, al preguntarle si sabía de alguien que estuviera a disgusto con el ascenso de su esposa, él dice desconocer esa información pero que podrían preguntarle a Emily, la asistente de su esposa.

Así que citan a la asistente Emily, la cual cuando llega para ser interrogada, saca de su bolsa miles de cosas, entre galletas saladas y demás, Tess y Catherine se miran sonriendo de forma burlona ya que al parecer a la tipa solo le faltó cargar con el perico en la bolsa, _"¿llevas una bolsa de dormir ahí?"_ le pregunta Tess a la chica con sarcasmo, ésta inconsciente responde que su trabajo es muy demandante, o al menos lo era, luego de inmediato les platica a las detectives de la promoción a su jefa, y quien podría sentir cierto celo profesional era otra ejecutiva de la editorial que estaba postulando igual para el puesto, Chloe Landon.

Mientras ellas toman nota de lo que les platica Emily, Evan las interrumpe para avisarles que llegaron los resultados de la prueba de ADN del cabello encontrado, su mirada está sobre Catherine, a quien le dice que necesita comentar algo con ella en privado. Cat se disculpa acercándose a Evan para escucharlo, éste la lleva al laboratorio y cuando llegan lo primero que ella le pregunta si el ADN pertenece a Vincent Keller, pero el rostro de Evan se nota preocupado, él le dice que al parecer está corrupto, Cat se lamenta sin embargo Evan la mira muy serio y algo nervioso, no encuentra la forma sencilla de decirle las cosas, así que cuando ella le pide el expediente éste le dice:

-¿Sabes que siempre hablas del caso de tu madre?, no siempre, pero… – Cat ahora está en alerta, sin pensar lo interrumpe.

-Evan me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-No, no, solo quería advertirte – entonces le entrega el expediente y continúa diciéndole – el espectrómetro de masas tal vez estaba sucio.

-ADN de especies cruzadas – comenta en susurro Catherine, ahora entiende el nerviosismo de Evan, éste es el mismo tipo de ADN que encontraron en los asesinos de su madre, el mismo ADN de su salvador.

Catherine llega a su departamento y saca de nuevo una pizarra que tenía con todo lo referente al caso de su madre, revisa algunos apuntes y luego se sienta pacientemente frente a su ordenador para revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad, alguna pista deben de darle, ¿será su salvador el asesino de Ashley Webster?, ella mira concentrada las cintas cuando entonces, algo llama su atención, un auto azul viejo y deportivo estacionado cerca de la entrada del Hotel Stanwyck, el mismo auto que precisamente había visto esa mañana en la fábrica abandonada, ¿será de JT Forbes?, entonces para tener la certeza toma las placas del mismo.

Pero ella no está sola, en el edificio de enfrente la silueta de Vincent la observa desde las sombras, la ve muy concentrada, y eso lo alerta, ¿qué habrá descubierto?, sabe que ella es muy persistente y tenaz, llegando muchas veces a lo testaruda cuando se propone algo, ¿habrá cometido él otro error sin darse cuenta?, resopla frustrado, ahora tendrá que tener mucho más cuidado cuando ande cerca de ella, o ¿será esta la señal que está buscando desesperado para enfrentarla?.

Al día siguiente después de obtener la confirmación del auto azul, Catherine llega a la fábrica abandonada, su llegada ya fue detectada por Vincent quien lentamente la observa desde una de las ventanas, ahora él solo tiene dos opciones, salir de inmediato de ahí o arriesgarse y mostrarse ante ella, la decisión es difícil ya que aunque sabe que la primera opción es la correcta, la segunda le es cada vez más atractiva.

Ella se baja de su auto cuando recibe la llamada a su celular de Tess, quien la felicita por la información del auto de JT, sin embargo es una pista inservible ya que acaba de corroborar con varios alumnos la cuartada de JT y éstos la han confirmado, el Profe. Forbes estaba dando unas asesorías de Bioquímica la noche del asesinato a la misma hora, así que descartado como sospechoso, Cat le responde tranquila que esperaba ese resultado, ella nunca vio a JT como sospechoso, así que por eso se encuentra en la fábrica, Tess le insiste que no hay nada que revisar ahí, Forbes está limpio, pero Cat ignora sus comentarios, le dice que le hablará más tarde y le cuelga, Tess mira preocupada su celular y decide ir a ver a Catherine.

"_Policía de NY, tengo una orden, Sr Forbes?"_ la voz autoritaria de Catherine retumba por la habitación, ya que al llegar a la puerta y tocar notó que ésta se encontraba sin algún tipo de llave o seguro, así que decide entrar, es la misma habitación del día anterior, todo se encuentra en apariencia normal y en su lugar, sin embargo Catherine siente en la base de la nuca el clásico escalofrío de sentirse observada, su instinto le dice que no se encuentra sola en esta habitación, observa su alrededor cuando un ruido poco perceptible llama su atención, mira por las escaleras, instintivamente coloca su mano sobre el arma que lleva en la cadera y empieza a subir lentamente.

Mientras va subiendo las escaleras continúa llamado al Sr. Forbes, hay una reja que impide el acceso, ella nota que no tienen candado, la abre y se mete, al entrar a la pieza observa que es igual de grande que la de abajo, solo que el mobiliario es algo distinto, hay un espejo de cuerpo completo roto aparentemente por algún tipo de objeto que le fue aventado, una cama bastante grande, un frigorífico pequeño, muchos estantes llenos de libros así como equipo de entrenamiento para hacer ejercicio, casi un Gimnasio completo, lo que más le llama la atención es que Forbes es un tipo regordete y si se entrenara con todo este equipo tendría una figura escultural.

Camina lentamente adentrándose más a la pieza, su mano continúa sobre el arma en alerta, descubre que tienen muchas cosas de laboratorio, como si estuviesen realizando algún tipo de investigación, _"Sr. Forbes?"_ dice de nuevo con voz fuerte y clara denotando autoridad mientras observa todo con sumo cuidado, _"Sr. Forbes! Salga! Sé que se encuentra aquí arriba puedo escucharlo"_ el agudo instinto le dice que alguien está ahí oculto, en eso descubre una silueta entre otros anaqueles lo que la pone aún más en alerta.

-Está dando clases – la voz que le responde es clara, fuerte, ronca, su tono es tranquilo y agradable, pero Cat sabe que no puede dejarse engañar por las apariencias.

-Necesito que salga donde pueda verlo señor – responde ella mientras desenfunda totalmente el arma apuntando en dirección a los anaqueles, pero la figura al ver que ha desenfundado el arma se repliega ocultándose más, lo que a ella le molesta y la alerta más – No se lo volveré a preguntar señor – le dice amenazante.

Entonces la persona oculta detrás de los anaqueles al fin toma una decisión y empieza a salir lentamente de su escondite, cuando sale totalmente ella puede verlo mejor, ambos se observan, la tensión del momento crece. Es un tipo tan alto como JT Forbes, de complexión delgada y marcada por el ejercicio, su rostro le es familiar, lo que confirma sus sospechas porque lo ha visto desde el día anterior en la base de datos de la policía, sin embargo ese rostro no ha perdido su belleza con todo y la cicatriz que a traviesa el lado derecho, pero lo que más impresiona a Catherine es su mirada, tan transparente, limpia, se dice que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y él refleja un alma buena, o finge muy bien. Catherine se inquieta por lo cautivada que se siente al mirlo, así que como medida de defensa se escuda al decirle en tono tajante y de reclamo.

-Tú eres Vincent Keller – al no recibir respuesta del sujeto que la mira fijamente, se molesta y con sarcasmo le dice – luces muy bien para estar muerto.

-No maté a esa mujer – le responde cortante, él siente todo lo que ella está sintiendo y también reacciona a la defensiva.

-Yo nunca dije asesinato – ella le debate – pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿por qué estaban tus huellas en la escena del crimen?

-Mire, estaba conduciendo, la vi colapsarse, se golpeó la cabeza, necesitaba ayuda – él cambia su táctica al notarla tan molesta y desconfiada, así que le habla de usted y le explica nervioso lo sucedido.

-¿Así que la seguiste hasta el Hotel? – lo interrumpe aun enfadada, una voz interior le dice que él es sincero, pero ella se resiste a creerle.

-Intenté resucitar la – le confiesa desesperado.

-Le diste RCP, eres Médico – inconscientemente ella está bajando la guardia, pero existen muchas interrogantes y ella odia dejar cabos sueltos.

-Ella fue envenenada – le asegura, pero solo consigue que Cat tenga más dudas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Vincent ahora se siente frustrado, la mente de ella es demasiado rápida y él aún no está preparado para darle respuestas más concretas.

-Tu teléfono – le dice para distraerla, ella lo mira sorprendida al sentir que su celular vibra, ¿cómo pudo él saberlo?

Ella enfunda de nuevo su arma para poder tomar su celular, lo que a Vincent le produce un poco de alivio, al menos mientras ella habla él tendrá tiempo de recuperarse de lo que está haciendo, de pensar en algún tipo de medida para conseguir que ella confíe en él, ya que si no lo consigue el riesgo será muy grande y tendrá que desaparecer, y esa opción no le agrada sobre todo porque tendría que dejar de verla, ¿se habrá equivocado en la decisión que tomó?, al menos el riesgo valió la pena, el poder hablar de frente con ella, escucharla y sentirla tan cerca, es gratificante.

Al otro lado de la línea Catherine escucha a Evan sin quitarle la vista a Vincent, éste le dice que Ashley Webster murió envenenada por una dosis letal de nicotina, con orgullo le dice que ahora ya tienen la causa de la muerte, pero ella no se siente de ánimo para las bromas de Evan, está en alerta ya que Vincent la observa de forma profunda y penetrante, su mirada la tiene incómoda, además de que ella ahora tiene muchas interrogantes sin respuesta, así que se despide de Evan, solo que éste antes de que ella cuelgue la recuerda la cita que tienen para esa noche, a lo que Catherine le responde evasiva, por alguna razón que no logra comprender presiente que toda la plática la ha escuchado en su totalidad Vincent Keller y esto la hace sentir aún más incómoda.

Una vez que ha colgado de nuevo se esconde en su fachada de detective, así que arremete con preguntas a Vincent _"¿cómo supiste que había sido envenenada si no la mataste?"_, la pregunta lo incomoda, al parecer el hacerla confiar en él será más difícil de lo que esperaba, y lo único que puede hacer es responder con la verdad, por lo que le dice que tiene un buen sentido del olfato, como era de esperarse ella le responde con otra pregunta _"¿puedes oler el veneno?"_ la incredulidad en su voz lo exaspera, además de que Catherine ha ido avanzando hacia él mientras le pregunta, esto lo incomoda, aún no se siente preparado para tenerla tan cerca, así que a su vez va retrocediendo instintivamente mientras la interrumpe diciéndole en tono de súplica, que él no mató a la mujer, que solo quiso auxiliarla.

De nuevo Catherine lo sorprende al cambiar su actitud cuando en un tono más calmado le dice que él es un Testigo de lo ocurrido y necesita su ayuda sobre todo porque encontraron un cabello en el cuerpo de la víctima que coincide el ADN de otro caso de asesinato del pasado, por lo que ella necesita saber si él notó o vio a alguien más con Ashley Webster, Vincent ahora sabe que cometió otro error e inconscientemente mira hacia el buró donde JT dejó olvidado sobre éste el recorte de hace nueve años, su movimiento no pasa desapercibido para Catherine quien a su vez sigue la mirada de él descubriendo el recorte, y esto la alerta aún más _"¿por qué tienes eso?, necesito saber por qué tienes eso!"_ el tono exigente de ella lo abruma, y siente que fue un error dejarse ver por ella, ahora tendrá que desaparecer, esto le causa un dolor físico.

En eso los interrumpe la voz de Tess quien llama a Catherine, todo se convierte en un momento clave para ambos, Vincent la mira suplicante, ella lo tiene en sus manos ya que si lo desea puede dejar que su compañera suba para arrestarlo, lo que originará que él tenga que huir de ambas, con la probabilidad de que en el intento pierda el control convirtiéndose en Bestia, y al final tendrá que irse definitivamente, así que recurre a un último intento _"nadie puede saber que estoy aquí"_ ahora él es quien le habla en tono tajante, ella desesperada por saber más lo interroga en voz baja preguntándole el por qué tiene que esconderse dejando que todos piensen que está muerto, _"por favor, sabes que no le hice daño a esa mujer… por favor"_ su voz y su mirada son suplicantes, lo que surte el efecto esperado en ella, que aunque no se siente satisfecha por quedarse sin las respuestas, decide confiar en él, pero con la condición de que le explique todo después _"No hemos terminado"_ le dice molesta y frustrada, sin embargo se da la vuelta para encarar a su compañera.

Catherine ataja a Tess a la mitad de la escalera, aparentando indiferencia le dice que tenía razón, no existe nada en este depósito que les indique que JT Forbes sea sospechoso, que todo el lugar está "limpio" por lo que prácticamente saca a Tess a rastras de la fábrica ante la mirada suspicaz de ésta, siente que Cat le oculta algo, pero duda que sea algo delicado, tal vez es solo una mala percepción de todo, así que ambas se retiran del lugar mientras Vincent las observa y respira nuevamente aliviado, después de todo al final consiguió convencer a Catherine Chandler de que confiara en él, pero el problema será cuando ella lo busque de nuevo por las respuestas que quiere. Cuando JT se entere, se pondrá bastante pesado.

Más tarde en el precinto, Catherine intenta comunicarse con el Agente Especial del FBI, John Hernández, quien en su momento llevaba el caso de su mamá, pero su sorpresa fue enterarse de que el Agente Hernández había sido transferido y en su lugar se encontraba otra persona atendiendo sus casos, así que ella hace una cita para verse con el Agente que ocupa ahora el lugar de Hernández, en eso Tess la interrumpe _"Joe nos llama para que lo actualicemos sobre el caso Webster"_.

Catherine se integra a la junta en el momento en que Tess explica que la in gesta de nicotina te mata en segundos, pero que las imágenes de seguridad indican que tal vez Ashley fue envenenada por ese químico de otra forma, así que debió de ser absorbido por la piel, lo cual les da un margen de acción de cuatro horas, Joe al escuchar todo las cuestiona si ya saben en donde se encontraba la víctima durante ese lapso, pero ellas aún no tienen algo en concreto por lo que las presiona para que avancen en la investigación, en eso recuerda "¿_Y en donde encaja el Veterano muerto?"_ , Catherine está mirando pensativa la foto de Vincent cuando Joe le llama la atención, ella le responde que no encaja en ningún lugar ya que él está muerto, además ahora tienen que enfocarse en encontrar la fuente del veneno, quien quería matarla lo hizo con algún producto que ellos mismos patrocinan.

Tess y Catherine llegan a la casa editorial para entrevistarse con Chloe Landon, quien pone en duda la hipótesis de las detectives de que Ashley haya sido envenenada por algún producto de belleza que ellas patrocinan, sin embargo Catherine tajante le dice que tienen que verificar todas las líneas de investigación, y como ella ahora era la editora de modas necesitaban su cooperación. Chloe no muy convencida accede y las lleva al área en donde se encuentran todos los productos, ellas observan que solo Chloe tiene "tarjeta de acceso" además de que deben de firmar una bitácora en donde indican los productos que tomaron, sin embargo la actitud de la Srta. Landon es bastante agresiva y engreída, lo que hace que Tess le haga comentarios sarcásticos sobre lo conveniente que fue la muerte de Ashley para su promoción, ésta se ofende y da por terminada la entrevista, lo que le da a Catherine la oportunidad de llevarse de contrabando la lista de la bitácora mientras Tess sigue a la Srta. Landon insistiendo con sus preguntas.

Landon sabe que tiene que cambiar su actitud con las detectives si desea evitar problemas por lo que se disculpar por su actitud, les confiesa que aunque no llevaba una buena relación con la víctima, ella no la mató, y el que la promuevan a raíz de la muerte de la otra no era muy grato para ella, así que las deja en libertad de revisar lo que quieran en su nueva oficina, la cual aún está algo desordenada pues todavía hay varias cajas que pertenecen a Ashley Webster. Las detectives aprovechan y empiezan a revisar las cosas de las cajas, en donde encuentran un test de embarazo, ambas se miran extrañadas ya que Evan no les comentó que la víctima estuviese embarazada, de ser así ahora sería un caso de doble asesinato, además de que las hipótesis ahora pueden ser mas, que el embarazo no sea del esposo, y que éste la hubiese descubierto, en eso Catherine recibe una llamada para confirmarle su cita con el Agente Especial McCleary del FBI que lleva el caso de su madre.

Después de que Catherine y Tess dejaron la fábrica abandonada, Vincent se queda preocupado de lo que ella pudiese contarle a Tess con relación a él, así que decide seguirlas durante todo el día. Lo primero que le sorprende es descubrir que ella realmente está guardando su secreto al sacarlo totalmente de la investigación, le afirma a Joe que él no tiene nada que ver con el caso, además que le confirma que se encuentra muerto, esto le da un poco de alivio, pero decide continuar vigilándolas, las sigue a la casa editorial y más tarde cuando regresan al precinto, nota que Catherine en lugar de ir por su auto, toma el descenso al subterráneo, esto es extraño, por lo que empieza a seguirla más de cerca.

Ella va caminando por el andén cuando un tipo trajeado la llama _"Detective Chandler"_, entonces se acerca confiada a él, le devuelve el saludo _"Agente McCleary"_, le entrega una bolsa especial transparente con el cabello mientras le explica que al parecer está corrupto pero que tiene los mismo números de identificación, no muy lejos Vincent observa detrás de una de las columnas e identifica lo que ella le está entregando al sujeto de traje, así como también verifica que hay dos personas más vigilándolos, con toda la facha de ser agentes de Miurfield, lo que lo pone en alerta.

Cuando el supuesto Agente McCleary empieza a revisar la muestra que le entregó Catherine, algo en su actitud le extraña, ella disimuladamente mira por su hombro para descubrir a un supuesto vagabundo en actitud sospechosa, lo observa detenidamente, sus sentidos se alertan cuando escucha el sonido de una navaja al abrirse, en eso al mirar de nuevo al Agente McCleary éste intenta atacarla con la navaja, solo que no cuenta con que ella al ser pequeña de tamaño es más ágil, por lo que elude la agresión respondiendo con un varios golpes con el codo y una patada certera directo en el estómago de McCleary que lo deja casi sin sentido y aturdido, sin embargo el supuesto vagabundo se acerca rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza por la parte trasera, ella patalea tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para conseguir soltarse, nuevamente gracias a su tamaño lo consigue, le hace una llave al vagabundo, lo rota de tal forma que cuando McCleary intenta atacarla de nuevo con la navaja, recibe de lleno con ésta al vagabundo hiriéndolo de muerte.

Pero McCleary no se queda quieto, se quita de encima al vagabundo herido y arremete de nuevo contra Catherine, que ha logrado desenfundar su arma pero el tipo fue más rápido ya que con una patada logra desarmarla, sin embargo ella concentra toda su furia en sus movimientos, cuando éste intenta golpearla hábilmente logra evadirlos, arremetiendo con varios golpes precisos rematando con uno directo en la nariz que se la destroza sacándolo de nuevo de combate. Catherine jadea mientras lo observa caer, cuando descubre un tercer oponente, cerca de ellos una chica de una complexión similar a la suya, finge escuchar música mientras hojea el diario local, pero que al ver que a sus compañeros los vencieron se quita lentamente los audífonos.

Ambas quedan frente a frente, se miran retándose, a la vez que también observan el arma de Catherine que quedo tirada exactamente en un punto intermedio entre ellas, sin esperar las dos se mueven al mismo tiempo, Cat intenta llegar a su arma mientras la tipa la toma violentamente por la chaqueta, pero Catherine no se queda quieta ya que al sentir que la ha tomado estira el brazo con fuerza lo que le propina un buen golpe en la cara a la tipa, ambas caen al mismo tiempo al suelo y de la misma forma intentan incorporarse, Cat de nuevo trata de tomar su arma pero la otra se lo impide tomándola nuevamente por la chaqueta, solo que ahora le hace una llave sobre el cuello para asfixiarla, Catherine como puede logra levantarse con el peso de la otra encima y se aporrea de espaldas en la columna que tiene cerca, esto hace que la chica la suelte y aprovecha para darle un golpe con el codo en las costillas, logrando liberarse, pero aún está aturdida por la falta de aire, lo que hace que la otra se recupere más rápido, Catherine falla al querer golpearla, recibiendo en contra golpe un gancho en su costado que la aturde más, la tipa aprovecha que no se ha recuperado para tomarla del brazo y aporrearla con fuerza contra la columna, del rebote, Cat patina y cae a las líneas del tren.

McCleary mientras tanto empieza a incorporarse lentamente, la nariz le sangra, pero al menos han logrado inutilizar a Catherine Chandler, quien desorientada intenta recuperarse, se queja de dolor en la espalda, debajo de ella siente el frío metal de las vías del tren, sabe que necesita incorporarse, ahí peligra mucho su vida, así que mientras intenta levantarse mira a sus agresores que se han incorporado y la observan desde el andén, la chica levanta su arma apuntándole con la misma, Cat se siente muy desorientada y su vista está borrosa, lo que le trae como un Deja Vú, el recuerdo de cierta noche nueve años atrás en el bosque, pero no está sola, Vincent que ha observado todo sabe que el momento de atacar ha llegado.

Como sucedió esa noche, de la nada se escucha el fuerte rugido de una Bestia que sale entre las columnas atacando violentamente a sus agresores, ella de nuevo tiembla al escuchar como son desgarrados los cuerpos, como la sangre salpica las paredes del andén mientras los gritos de dolor son sofocados por el rugido, ella solo logra ver las sombras del ataque, pero en esta ocasión, los cuerpos destrozados y sin vida de ambos son aventados a las vías junto a ella que los mira sorprendida, en eso voltea a ver al andén y mira a su salvador, es el mismo del bosque, ahora puede verlo más claramente, él patea el arma hacia ella y acto seguido brinca hacía las vías huyendo.

Pero ésta no es la misma Catherine de hace nueve años, ella de inmediato se incorpora, toma su arma y corre en dirección hacia donde salió huyendo la Bestia, sin darse cuenta se va internando dentro del subterráneo, prende su linterna mientras las imágenes de la noche en que muere su madre se agolpan en su mente, pero está decidida a no dejarse dominar de nuevo por el miedo, así que con rabia y frustración grita:

-Hey! Oye! Sé que estás aquí abajo! Sal de ahí! Salte! Ven aquí! Sé que estás ahí! Sé que puedes verme!

Sus gritos se escuchan desesperados, su frustración y rabia crecen con el silencio de la Bestia que se niega a darle respuesta y encararla, las imágenes de su madre cayendo muerta la atormentan, en eso se escucha el pitido del tren como la única respuesta a sus reclamos, Catherine se da cuenta demasiado tarde que se encuentra en el lugar menos indicado y seguro, ahora morirá no por culpa de unos agresores, si no atropellada por el tren por culpa de su imprudencia.

Ella por instinto empieza a correr sobre las vías intentando encontrar algún lugar en donde ponerse a salvo, y de la nada, siente como la toman por la cintura, prácticamente vuela para luego ser impactada con fuerza a la pared del túnel, mientras un par de brazos fuertes la sostienen y un cuerpo cálido la protege, ella puede sentir el estruendoso ruido de los vagones del tren al pasar, el piso vibra, el aire silba, no logra entender el cómo pueden estar entre el paso del tren y la pared, de lo que sí es consciente es de que ella está a salvo, aplastada entre la pared y un cuerpo que se oprime a ella, pero a salvo, también siente su cálida respiración en lado izquierdo de su cuello y el aroma que despide es fresco, limpio, agradable.

Cuando el tren fue alejándose, poco a poco la presión del cuerpo que la protegía fue cediendo, entonces ella pudo darse vuelta para mirar de frente a su salvador, está segura que es el mismo que la salvó en el bosque y hace un rato, no sabe con qué se va a encontrar, recuerda vagamente su aspecto, una mezcla entre facciones humanas y animales, tal vez no es tan primitivo, tiene que ser un ser pensante si la protegió ahora con tanto cuidado, tal vez es…

-Eres él – susurra Catherine sorprendida, mira a Vincent Keller que la observa, sus rostros se encuentran tan cerca, pocos centímetros los separan.

-Estás herida – le dice en tono afirmativo, ella que aún no se recupera de la sorpresa, no entiende su comentario hasta que él la levanta en brazos y logra ver que una de sus rodillas sangra – lo mejor será irnos en tu auto, necesito desinfectar la herida.

Catherine decide no discutir, se siente mareada y está segura que esto se debe a todo lo acontecido, así que simplemente apoya su rostro en su pecho mientras suelta un suspiro de alivio. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando llegaron a su auto, ella intenta incorporarse pero él le dice que tenga cuidado, la asienta en el suelo de forma delicada mientras ella busca en la bolsa de su chaqueta las llaves, Vincent le extiende la mano ofreciéndose a manejar, así que le entrega las llaves del auto.

Media hora más tarde se encuentran sentados uno frente al otro en la pieza que al parecer es la habitación de Vincent, ya que la pieza de abajo es la de JT, quien se encuentra al final de la habitación bien dormido en su propia cama. Pero Vincent no ha emitido ningún comentario, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras manejaba hacia la fábrica, lo que a Catherine le pareció bien ya que pudo observarlo, solo que ahora ella necesita respuestas.

Está sentada a la orilla de su cama mientras él está en una silla frente a ella con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesita que está a su lado, empieza a limpiarle con mucho cuidado la herida, Catherine se siente nerviosa, tiene que romper este silencio y Vincent no está cooperando, simplemente se ha dedicado a curarla sin emitir una sola palabra.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a hablar al respecto? – le pregunta, su voz suena grave por lo nerviosa que se siente y no es porque le tenga miedo, es por lo que siente cada vez que él la toca.

-Necesitas mantenerlo limpio y seco – le responde Vincent en tono profesional de Médico mientras con una gasa empapada de agua oxigenada le limpia delicadamente la herida.

-Evasión. Una de mis técnicas favoritas – responde Cat riendo nerviosa mientras siente un cosquilleo en el cuerpo originado por su contacto en la herida. ¿Cómo algo tan simple como el curarle la rodilla puede causarle placer? Esto realmente es una locura – ¿tienes algo para tomar? ¿puedes tomar? – ella necesita algo fuerte para calmarse.

-Eso no es una buena idea – le responde evasivo mientras la continúa curando.

-Tal vez no para ti – dice resignada mientras sonríe, sus ojos brilla, y miran con fascinación a Vincent.

-Mira, mi compañero está en casa… – empieza a decirle pero ella lo interrumpe.

-Te prometo que me quedaré callada… es solo que, tres personas intentaron matarme, y, bueno, tu mataste a dos de ellos – la voz de Catherine suena a reto y logra su objetivo cuando Vincent deja de fingir y la mira directamente mientras le responde.

-Creo que tenemos cerveza.

-Perfecto – susurra Catherine sonriendo.

En lo que Vincent se levanta y va al frigorífico por un par de cervezas, Catherine aprovecha para merodear por la habitación, lo que llama su atención es un área en donde tiene instalado todo un pequeño laboratorio, todo lo que ve le resulta familiar, su madre era Bioquímica, así que tubos de ensayo, microscopio y demás cosas no eran desconocidas para ella, apenas y logra dar un vistazo, cuando él la ataja diciéndole que todo solo era un pasatiempo, pero ella está aprendiendo a conocerlo y sabe que solo está fingiendo indiferencia, lo que esté haciendo ahí tiene mucha más importancia que la que él realmente quiere darle.

Ella le sigue el juego al tomar la cerveza que él le ofrece mientras cierra disimuladamente el portátil para que ella no investigue más, nerviosa le dice que todo esto era muy común para ella ya que su madre solía tener todo este tipo de cosas en casa, y tocando el tema de su madre, pone mucho énfasis al mencionar que ella fue a la que asesinaron nueve años atrás cuando él la salvó por primera vez. Vincent se mueve incómodo, sabe que ella quiere información, ella ya tiene la certeza de que la Bestia y él son la misma persona, así que la suerte está echada.

Catherine observa que él no está muy cómodo con la plática, por lo que intenta ser más paciente con él si desea obtener las respuestas a sus dudas, pero la única forma que ella conoce para obtener información es haciendo las preguntas directas y concisas, así que sonriendo para transmitirle confianza le pregunta de la única forma que ella conoce, directa, _"¿qué te sucedió?, ¿quién te hizo esto?"_ él a su vez la mira pensativo, busca la forma menos brusca de explicarle las cosas, además de que en el momento en que ella sepa su secreto la marcará de por vida, ¿realmente eso quiere para ella?, ¿ponerla como un blanco para Miurfield?, aunque pensando todo con total sinceridad, ella ya está marcada, por alguna razón su madre sabía de Miurfield y eso le costó la vida, ahora Catherine al ser testigo del asesinato e insistir con encontrar la verdad, se pone como blanco ante ellos, así que confesar todo no cambiaría mucho su situación, además él está ahí para protegerla.

Ante el silencio prolongado de Vincent, Catherine empieza a impacientarse temiendo que él se niegue a darle alguna explicación, sin embargo él la mira de esa forma en la que ella se siente desarmada, entonces le susurra _"debí de haber preguntado"_, al mismo tiempo por la mente de Vincent llegan aquellos recuerdos dolorosos de los atentados en donde murieron sus hermanos, perdido en la mirada de Catherine su historia empieza a fluir.

Le cuenta todo lo que recuerda, su frustración, ira, confusión, deseo de venganza que lo llevan a en listarse en la Milicia, le habla de la propuesta del Gobierno para participar en el Proyecto Operación Miurfield en Afganistán, el cómo los convencen a participar diciéndoles que harían algo realmente valioso, que marcarían una diferencia, que les inyectarían vitaminas, antibióticos y esteroides para protegerlos, pero realmente nunca les dijeron que lo que les inyectaban era ADN de especies cruzadas, los hicieron más fuertes, rápidos, mejorados, sin embargo reconoce que él debió de investigar más, por algo es Médico, pero ignoró todo, también le habló del fracaso del Proyecto ya que los soldados empezaron a transformarse en Bestias incontrolables cada vez que su adrenalina subía, eran violentos y destructivos, así que al final el Gobierno decide cancelar el Proyecto, lo que significaba eliminar a todos, él hasta ahora no se explica cómo pudo salvarse, tal vez fue suerte.

Ella lo escucha atentamente y deduce que todo lo del laboratorio es para encontrar un antídoto, sin embargo Vincent con frustración le confiesa que nada de lo que han hecho ha funcionado, también le pregunta si durante todo estos años él ha permanecido escondido en la fábrica, a lo que él le dice que sí, que JT es el único que sabía todo porque solo en él puede confiar. Catherine sonríe mientras con admiración le dice _"excepto que sales y salvas vidas"_.

Vincent se siente abrumado ante las palabras de ella, no se siente merecedor de lo que ella le dice, ha asesinado a sangre fría a personas inocentes, así que nervioso niega el cumplido, pero ella le insiste al acercarse más a él _"me salvaste e intentaste salvar a Ashley Webster"_ le dice con vehemencia. Ambos se miran atrapados cada uno en la mirada del otro, Vincent cautivado por ella y sus palabras, expresa lo que siente en ese momento.

-Supongo que hacerlo me recuerda quien solía ser – le dice sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Un Doctor? – pregunta Catherine intrigada por el dolor en sus palabras.

-Un ser humano - lectura responde con profunda tristeza.

Él desvía la mirada, no soporta que ella vea su dolor y sienta lástima por él, más ahora que acaba de darse cuenta lo lejos que está de ella aunque estén tan cerca, ya no es un Humano completo así que tiene nada qué ofrecerle, sin embargo Catherine se siente profundamente conmovida e inconscientemente le toma el rostro con dulzura, al tocarlo siente nuevamente ese cosquilleo que recorre su cuerpo.

Vincent igual se sorprende al sentir la mano de ella en su rostro, cálida, suave, no se mueve, simplemente la observa mientras cierra los ojos saboreando el momento, pero tiene que despertar, _"demonios qué haces Vincent!, ella está más segura lejos de ti!"_ Se recrimina en silencio, acto seguido se aleja bruscamente de ella.

Catherine se siente incómoda por el rechazo, la mirada de él cambia, se oscurece, ella siente que ha creado una barrera entre ambos, _"deberías irte ya"_ le dice tajante como si algo le hubiese molestado, pero está decidida a que le responda más preguntas, no piensa irse todavía, tiene muchas interrogantes, así que sin importarle cómo lo tome lo cuestiona con relación a la noche en el bosque nueve años atrás _"porqué estabas ahí?"_, pero él ya ha tenido suficiente, así que molesto le responde que le ha dicho más de lo que debía, que las personas del andén eran de Miurfield, así que ahora ella está en el radar de ellos.

Esta confesión solo trae más dudas para Catherine, necesita saber que tiene que ver todo esto con su madre, a lo que Vincent exasperado le responde que sabe nada sobre su madre y toma una decisión aún más difícil para él de lo que ella piensa _"lo siento, no puedes regresar aquí de nuevo, es muy peligroso para ambos"_, él siente que se desgarra por dentro, pero no puede ser egoísta y ponerla más en peligro, así que debe alejarla de nuevo, solo que para Catherine esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, necesita saber, y no piensa rendirse tan fácil.

Cuando ella intenta debatirle, Vincent aún más tajante y amenazante le dice _"Solo Vete!"_ Y sus palabras tienen el efecto esperado, ella lo mira con dolor por la forma tan cruel en que la saca y la rechaza, él a su vez se desprecia por hacerla sufrir. Catherine da media vuelta, toma su chaqueta y pasa junto a él altiva sin mirarlo, Vincent por su parte siente que una parte de él se marcha con ella, el dolor que le ha causado, él lo siente tres veces más, ¿cómo puede alguien tocar el cielo y bajar al infierno en segundos?, se desprecia aún más que antes.

Al día siguiente en el precinto, Catherine se encuentra revisando unos apuntes, sin embargo su mente no está ahí, ella piensa en Vincent, en su mirada de tristeza, en la forma tan abrupta que cambió todo, pero su instinto le dice que él está más preocupado por su seguridad que molesto por sus preguntas, en eso llega Tess quien le reclama que lleva llamándole desde hace horas, Catherine no le dice nada con relación al celular ya que esta mañana se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, no sabe en donde lo perdió, si lo dejó en la casa de Vincent o en el andén, así que decide fingir que sabe nada de lo que le dice su amiga. Tess la mira de forma suspicaz y le pregunta:

-¿Estabas con Zeke?

-¿Qué? – le responde Cat extrañada por su pregunta, ella ya ni recordaba a Zeke.

-Tienes ese brillo – le dice Tess provocativa.

-¿Qué brillo? – le pregunta de nuevo extrañada por sus preguntas.

-El brillo del Sexo, está por todo tu rostro – le dice Tess mientras pasea la mano frente al rostro de Catherine y ésta ahora no sabe si reírse o enojarse con su amiga, pero le prefiere seguir el juego.

-No tengo el brillo, solo estoy emocionada, acabo de encontrar el arma homicida – le dice en tono engreído.

-Evan dijo que revisó todo – le responde Tess pensando si algo olvidó.

-Lo importante es que no se encuentra aquí.

Catherine brinca de su escritorio y se dirige a la pizarra en donde tienen el caso de Ashley Webster, entonces empieza a explicarle a Tess que en la bitácora de productos notó que la víctima firmó por cuatro productos el día antes de morir, pero los chicos de CSU solo encontraron tres, así que quien la asesinó probablemente tomó el cuarto producto. Tess revisa el producto en cuestión y descubren que es un tinte para el cabello.

Así que deciden ambas visitar a Evan en su laboratorio para preguntarle si existía alguna forma de saber si la nicotina fue absorbida por el cuero cabelludo de la víctima, éste les responde que iba a revisar de nuevo, en eso se dirige a Catherine y en tono de reclamo le dice _"¿te das cuenta que te esperé por horas y horas anoche?"_, Tess los mira extrañada a lo que Evan le dice que Cat lo dejó plantado.

Catherine recuerda el compromiso y se disculpa, pero él sin darle importancia le dice que la película fue un fracaso total, pero que luego le llamaron sus asistentes para enseñarle algo que encontraron, éste les muestra: _"Ácaros?"_ dice Tess con expresión de asco, Evan sonríe mientras les explica que el sarpullido encontrado en la víctima se debía a estos bichos, los cuales eran una buena fuente de ADN, en conclusión, la víctima no estaba embarazada, el marido era el infiel. La mente sagaz de Catherine le pregunta a Evan si esos bichos podrían proporcionarle con quien era infiel el marido, él sonríe y les proporciona el dato una hora después.

Una vez que Evan les proporcionó la información, se fueron al club nocturno en donde Alex Webster confesó paso un momento por un evento de beneficencia, la chica que las recibe es la misma que aparecía en el nuevo Proyecto de Alex, ésta les dice que el club aún no está funcionando pero ellas se identifican como detectives de la Policía de NY que están atendiendo el caso Webster, ambas la enfrentan al decirle a la chica que tienen las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que ésta tenía un romance con Alex Webster, al final ella lo reconoce y les confiesa que él le había pedido dijera nada del romance porque se generaría un gran lío por el contrato prematrimonial, Tess la mira y le pregunta de qué se trataba el contrato prematrimonial a lo que la chica les dice que si a él lo descubrían siendo infiel perdería absolutamente todo y ella les asegura que no la mató. Ambas detectives se miran, ahora existe un fuerte móvil para el asesinato.

Con esta nueva información, se reúnen con Joe para ponerlo al día de todo, él las escucha con atención sobre todo cuando Catherine le dice que en los resultados de ADN salió no solo el nombre de la Anfitriona del club, también salieron cuatro chicas más, así que Alex era infiel con varias mujeres y ése sería un buen móvil para matarla por lo del tema del contrato prematrimonial, pero Joe las sorprende al decirles que no existía el famoso contrato prematrimonial ya que acababa de leer el reporte del forense contable, si él no quería continuar casado solo tenía que divorciarse y listo. En eso son interrumpidos por un tipo trajeado alto que llega a ver a Joe, éste se disculpa con ellas para atenderlo y les comenta que es una tontería del FBI.

Catherine observa fijamente al tipo, se pone en alerta, con disimulo le pregunta a Tess si sabe lo que sucede, pero ésta le dice que lo desconoce, que de seguro son los cuerpos que encontraron en el subterráneo, ahora Cat se pone en guardia, recuerda las palabras de Vincent de que los tipos en el andén eran de Miurfield y ella ya estaba en el radar de ellos, esto puede involucrar a Vincent, tiene que protegerlo, porque si los mató fue por culpa de ella, para salvarla.

Así que sin pensarlo sale por la puerta lateral que lleva a la salida del laboratorio forense para descubrir que están subiendo unos cuerpos a una Van, un uniformado Militar evita que se acerque, ella le pregunta a qué se debe toda la operación y éste le dice que solo está siguiendo órdenes mientras le entrega un documento oficial en donde se autoriza el traslado de los restos mortales de McCleary.

En eso a sus espaldas el tipo trajeado que entró a hablar con Joe, le pide que devuelva el documento, ella con fingida inocencia se lo entrega mientras le dice que su única preocupación era que no estuvieran interfiriendo con el caso que llevaban ahora, pero el tipo se acerca amenazante a ella mientras le dice _"no sabe que es de mala educación interferir en los asuntos de otras personas, Detective Chandler?"_, la mención de su nombre le deja una sensación incómoda, él sabe quién es ella.

Con este acontecimiento, Catherine decide ir a advertirle a Vincent, toma su auto y pendiente de que no la sigan llega sigilosamente a la fábrica, se baja de éste mientras mira a su alrededor temerosa de que alguien la hubiese seguido, empieza a caminar hacia la entrada cuando es sorprendida por Vincent.

-Hey!

-Dios mío, me asustaste! – le dice en tono de reclamo mientras por instinto se toca el estómago.

-Tú eres la que anda a escondidas por mi casa – el tono de él es descortés y cortante, pero ella lo ignora, fue a advertirle y cumplirá su cometido.

-Oye, unos militares aparecieron en el precinto, se llevaron a los agentes del andén – ella habla de forma rápida mientras lo mira preocupada ignorando la actitud agresiva de Vincent.

-No hablaste con ellos verdad? – la interrumpe preocupado.

-No, les pregunte que estaban haciendo y vine directo hacia aquí

-Sí, pero no debiste de hacerlo – el tono de reclamo es realmente insultante.

-No me siguieron, necesitaba advertirte – Catherine ahora ya está perdiendo la paciencia con la actitud tan agresiva de Vincent.

-Mira, tienes que irte ahora – le dice amenazante.

-No, escúchame, mira, perdí mi celular en el andén, ¿Qué tal si la gente de Miurfield lo tiene y averiguan de ti? – la voz de ella ahora es de total preocupación por él.

-Por eso es que tienes que detener todo contacto conmigo – él toma como pretexto su seguridad para alejarla, pero ella se niega a apartarse de él, le toma el brazo mientras le pregunta desesperada.

-¿Qué hay de mi mamá?

-Sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, pero tienes que seguir adelante – él se siente impotente de no poder darle más respuestas, pero realmente desconoce qué tipo de relación tenía con su madre, o mejor dicho, no lo recuerda.

-¡No puedes decirme que simplemente siga adelante! – Catherine ya ha perdido toda la tolerancia y prácticamente le grita las palabras mientras intenta detenerlo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Resolverás tú sola el asesinato de tu madre, solo por hacer Justicia?, créeme no termina nada bien! – él igual se siente exasperado por la insistencia de ella con relación a su madre, no se da cuenta que solo se pone más en el radar de Miurfield con sus investigaciones?

-Tomaré mis riesgos – le dice ella retándolo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – ahora Vincent le grita, ¿cómo puede protegerla si ella misma se pone en peligro?

-No! Sí lo entiendo!, no puedes decirme todo y está bien, no necesito todas las respuestas, pero anoche, por primera vez desde que murió mi mamá, no me sentí como una loca – le grita Catherine.

La frustración en las palabras de ella lo golpean tan fuerte que decide tomar una medida extrema para alejarla, así que tiene que asustarla y utilizando toda su concentración para transformarse en un punto intermedio, toma una televisión vieja y descompuesta, para aventarla violentamente sobre el panorámico de uno de los autos viejos que están abandonados a las afueras de la fábrica.

Catherine por instinto da dos pasos hacia atrás, observa como el aparato sale volando y se estrella contra el auto, luego lo mira asustada por el cambio tan radical de él _"¡Estás loca viniendo aquí sola! ¡Podría matarte en menos de un segundo! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vete!"_, mientras Vincent le gritaba con el rostro casi transformado en la Bestia y la voz distorsionada, ella lo mira más sorprendida que asustada, él se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de ella cuando le grita la última frase sacándola, su grito retumba por todo el lugar lo que hace que ella reaccione y decida marcharse de inmediato para no alterarlo más.

Cuando ella sube a su auto y se marcha, él ya está de nuevo en su forma normal, la mira alejarse y el dolor de verla partir le duele nuevamente como un golpe físico, tiene que reconocer que aparte de Miurfield, el mayor miedo de él es que ella salga herida por su culpa, que un día él se pierda y la lastime o peor, la mate, también teme que ella se dé cuenta de lo monstruoso que es, y le tenga miedo, aunque después de lo que hizo hoy tal vez ese día ya llegó, pero no le importa, la prefiere de nuevo lejos, pero a salvo.

Catherine llega a su departamento muy confundida, no entiende porqué Vincent la trata como lo ha estado haciendo, si tanto le disgusta porqué diablos le ha salvado la vida, y no solo una vez, sino dos veces, pero de nuevo después de pasarse casi toda la noche en vela pensando en él, su conclusión final es la misma, él solo quiere protegerla y por eso la aleja, pero ella no necesita un protector, ella sabe defenderse muy bien sola, sin embargo presiente que ahora el trabajo de proteger no solo es de Vincent, también es de ella para con él.

También su noche en vela tuvo sus frutos con relación a su caso, en algún punto en sus pensamientos se da cuenta de que todo lo ha visualizado al contrario, así como Vincent quiere aparentar algo que no es realmente, de la misma forma el caso de Ashley Webster aparenta un móvil del asesinato que no es el real, ya que el marido no es quien la mata, ni si quiera pensaba en divorciarse, tal como dijo Joe, no tendría por qué, pues ambos eran exitosos y tenían sus propias cuentas bancarias, además de que el famoso contrato prematrimonial no existía, pero, tal vez las mentiras del marido originaron el móvil del asesinato.

Por lo que en la junta que tuvo con Alex Webster y su abogado, Catherine les expone su teoría, les explica que muchas veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, uno no puede saber quiénes son los verdaderos "monstruos", cuando Alex se defiende asegurando que él no mató a su esposa, Cat le dice que habían platicado con una chica con la que él mantiene un romance, así como también le asegura que tiene las pruebas de ADN que demuestran la existencia de cuatro chicas más que son sus amantes actuales y lo acusa de haberlas manipulado al enamorarlas, haciéndoles creer que el único obstáculo para que ellas tuvieran su "final feliz con él" era un supuesto contrato matrimonial que no existía, al final le asegura que tiene la certeza de que él no mató a su esposa, pero sí que se convirtió en el móvil para que la asesinaran. Catherine le entrega una libreta en blanco, en donde le exige que anote el nombre de las otras cuatro chicas, entre ellas se encuentra la asesina de su esposa.

Horas después de haber investigado minuciosamente a las chicas de la lista, Catherine y Tess regresan a la casa editorial, pero en esta ocasión para ver a Emily, la asistente de Ashley Webster, cuando ésta las ve les pregunta si están buscando a Chloe, ahora ella será su asistente, Tess le dice que realmente ellas están ahí por ella, Catherine interviene agradeciéndole que haya sido tan cooperativa pero que omitió decirles que entre ella y Alex Webster existía un romance, la chica palidece.

Tess la encara cuando le dice que han comprobado que la prueba de embarazo que se encontraba en la caja de Ashley realmente era de ella, y por eso las galletas saladas en su bolsa, de todas formas Emily finge no saber de qué le hablan las detectives a lo que Cat interviene al demostrarle que ella fue quien se llevó el cuarto producto de Ashley y que quiso culpar a Chloe, para que ella pudiera tener ese final feliz con Alex, pero realmente no existe tal, porque jamás existió un contrato prematrimonial, él la engañó, la chica palidece aún más sobre todo cuando Catherine le confirma que además de ella él tenía otras amantes, incluyendo una con la que estuvo el día que murió Ashley.

Emily las mira impactada mientras les dice con un leve susurro que perdió al bebe, así que ya no está embarazada, Catherine siente pena por ella, así que le propone un trato, si ella les dice en donde se encuentra la botella con la sobre dosis de nicotina que envenenó a Ashley, ellas pueden intervenir a su favor con el Fiscal para puedan darle una pena no tan alta. Emily se da cuenta que la han descubierto y lo mejor es tomar el acuerdo de las detectives, así que acepta. Tess le pone las esposas y se la llevan ante la mirada sorprendida de todo el personal de la casa editorial.

Más tarde en el precinto, Tess y Catherine caminan por los pasillos, satisfechas de haber podido cerrar su caso, pero Tess mira preocupada a Catherine mientras le pregunta si todo está bien, Cat a su vez la mira confundida por su pregunta a lo que Tess le dice que últimamente ella ha estado actuando de una forma muy extraña, tiene conversaciones secretas, realizó una búsqueda sin ella, y para rematar, su hermano quien está a cargo de la investigación de lo sucedido en el subterráneo, encontró su celular perdido en el andén, le dice mientras saca de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans el teléfono de Catherine y se lo entrega, _"¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?"_, le pregunta su compañera y amiga preocupada, pero Cat se queda sin habla, no puede contarle nada de Vincent, sería muy peligroso para Tess y ha perdido demasiado, no quiere perder a otra persona amada, así que simplemente la mira sin poder decirle nada más, Tess acepta su silencio y le dice que sabe que cuenta con ella para cuando quiera hablar del tema.

En eso Evan se acerca a ellas interrumpiéndolas para alivio de Catherine, él les dice en broma que son "Devil & Prada" y las felicita por haber resuelto el caso, Tess lo mira sarcástica mientras le dice que acepta el apodo siempre y cuando ella sea el Diablo, Evan sonríe ante el comentario mientras se acerca coqueto con Catherine a quien le dice que no la dejará celebrar su gran caso sola en la fiesta de compromiso de su padre.

A Cat le sorprende que él esté muy bien enterado de su vida amorosa, sin embargo le agradece el gesto, pero Evan insiste preguntándole cuál es el código de vestimenta, al final ella acepta, total, realmente está sola, además él es bastante divertido sobre todo cuando bromea al decirle que todo lo hace como un acto de caridad hacia la "pobre niña solterona", ella lo mira suspicaz mientras le pregunta si Tess le contó algo sobre Zeke, a lo que le responde que no fue Tess si no Joe quien le contó, esto último confunde a Catherine aún más ¿cómo diablos sabe Joe de su vida privada?

Evan sonríe ante la sorpresa de ella de que Joe esté enterado de su vida personal y le sugiere no preguntarle por ahora, ya que acaba de enterarse de que tienen que comprar un espectrómetro nuevo, porque estuvo investigando algunos casos viejos y encontró seis casos como el de ahora con ADN manipulado, ella lo mira mientras murmura el número de casos, él lo toma como algo sorprendente y le asegura que una vez que tengan el nuevo espectrómetro podrán validar la información de ese ADN y al final Evan remata diciéndole que tal vez ella no estaba tan loca con su teoría después de todo. Ella sonríe de forma fingida mientras piensa en Vincent.

En la fábrica abandonada, es una noche tranquila, Vincent y JT juegan al ajedrez, pero JT lleva las de perder cuando pensando que ha hecho una buena jugada mueve una pieza para que luego Vincent sonriendo haga su movimiento _"Jaque"_, JT frustrado y derrotado baja la cabeza ante la sonrisa de su amigo, en eso Vincent siente el latido de corazón de Catherine, la extraña tanto y está tan cansado de estarla sacando, que ahora no tiene ánimos de portarse desagradable con ella, así que simplemente espera que ella aparezca frente a ellos.

Al verla entrar se queda totalmente cautivado, trae un vestido de cóctel, es extraño verla con ese tipo de prenda ya que normalmente viste con jeans y blusas por su trabajo, pero ahora se ve hermosa, aunque encima lleva una gabardina, el vestido de cóctel color rojo se le pega al cuerpo marcando su silueta, también lleva el cabello peinado en ondas y esta maquillada de una forma sencilla pero elegante, avanza lentamente hacia ellos, le sonríe tímidamente a Vincent, lo que ocasiona que él se quede aún más fascinado al verla.

-Hola! – ella saluda mirando fijamente a Vincent. JT que se encontraba entretenido con el ajedrez al escuchar el saludo y la voz, voltea a mirarla, de inmediato se levanta de forma torpe y nerviosa.

-Hola! – Vincent le responde el saludo sonriendo con timidez.

-Hola… HOLA!? – repite JT confundido, pero se da cuenta que entre ellos ya ha habido algún tipo de encuentro lo que le enfurece, y con sarcasmo le pregunta a Vincent – ¿me he perdido de algo?

-JT, ¿te importaría? – le dice Vincent en tono de súplica. Pero JT está molesto, él simplemente levanta las manos y evita decir algo más, esto no es bueno, así que mejor se retira mirando a Catherine furioso, mientras ella camina lentamente acercándose y evadiendo a un JT bastante enojado.

-Wow! perdón, es solo que luces… – ambos se han acercado bastante y la mirada de admiración de Vincent perturba a Catherine.

-Tengo una fiesta de compromiso – le dice interrumpiéndolo, nerviosa sonríe avergonzada por la forma en que él la mira.

-Claro – susurra Vincent ante el comentario de ella.

-Mira, sé que tratarás de echarme. Lo entiendo. Entiendo lo que es estar ocultándose y alejar a las personas porque piensas que no lo mereces. ¿Sabes porque sigo preguntando por mi mama?, porque soy la razón de que ella esté muerta, si no hubiese dejado abierto el estúpido espejo del auto, pero Vincent, encontré seis casos sobre ti, intentando salvar víctimas en la ciudad. – la mirada de ella lo traspasa, sus ojos brillan – Tú no eres un monstruo, yo lo sabría, existen muchos tipos ahí afuera que lo son, pero, tú salvaste mi vida, dos veces – ella lo mira llena de muchas emociones, y después de decirle todo, baja la mirada y da media vuelta decidida a marcharse antes que él la saque, pero la detiene.

-Catherine, espera. Tú no eres la razón de que tu madre esté muerta, ellos la estaban rastreando, no estoy seguro del porqué, pero no fue tu culpa.

Catherine solloza ante la confesión de Vincent, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y siente alivio por primera vez en nueve años, el peso de la culpa por lo sucedido a Vanessa lo ha cargado todo este tiempo, pero Vincent igual se siente conmovido por el dolor de ella, quisiera abrazarla, consolarla, pero sabe que no es lo correcto, así que prefiere dejarla partir una vez más, con la diferencia de que ahora se han despedido en paz, sin pleitos, ni gritos, sin palabras llenas de dolor y frustración. La trágica muerte de Vanessa los ha marcado y los une de una forma definitiva e indestructible.

Al de salir de la casa de Vincent, Catherine se siente renovada, se dirige en paz a la Fiesta de Compromiso de su padre quien después de muchos años de guardarle luto a su amada esposa, ha decido continuar con su vida, Cat lo intenta comprender aunque le cuesta aceptar el hecho de que él haya decidido casarse de nuevo y más con una mujer tan joven, pero Thomas Chandler fue además del padre modelo, también el esposo modelo, y de eso no existe duda, así que Catherine tiene que aceptar su decisión.

Por lo que con una actitud positiva llega al cóctel, Evan ya la espera, como buen caballero Inglés se desvive en atenderla, también es recibida con mucho cariño y amor por su padre, así como con admiración por parte de su futura esposa. Catherine acepta pasar la velada de una forma tranquila y agradable, baila con Evan un par de piezas lentas, solo que su mente y alma se encuentran en otro lugar, en una fábrica abandonada, entonces como presintiendo que él está cerca y aprovechando que Evan está entretenido, lentamente se acerca a uno de los ventanales por donde mira la ciudad, pero realmente lo está buscando, sabe que él está ahí, entre las sombras, cuidándola y no se equivoca, desde uno de los edificios de enfrente, la silueta de Vincent la observa, el simple hecho de escuchar el palpitar de su corazón para él es más que suficiente, así que cierra los ojos disfrutando el suave sonido del corazón de Catherine.

Muchas horas después, Catherine ya en su departamento decide realizar de nuevo algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer, escribir en el Diario a su Madre, ésta era una dinámica que le recomendó una terapeuta, para mitigar su dolor, pero al paso del tiempo ella empezó a dejar de hacerlo porque sentía que en lugar de sentirse bien, sufría aún más, sin embargo esta noche, ella se siente feliz, en paz, siente la necesidad de hablar con Vanessa como no lo ha podido hacer en nueve años, así que se sienta en su escritorio, saca el Diario y empieza a escribir mientras recuerda la velada con su padre y su prometida:

"_A veces se siente como si todos hubieran seguido adelante, pero todos te extrañan a su manera… Mamá, no existe un día que pase y no piense en ti. La buena noticia es que ahora sé que no estoy loca, fui salvada por una Bestia. No llegó a tiempo para salvarte, pero aún está allá afuera. Y tengo el presentimiento de que ahora, vamos a tener que salvarnos el uno al otro"._


End file.
